A Vongola Child
by Jenni-Dawn
Summary: Natsu is the younger, twin sister of 10th genertation Vongola boss, Tsuna. And weather she or anyone knows it or not, something is growing, soon to be exposed to the mafia world.
1. Japan Bound

This story is the current life of Natsu Sawada, Tsuna's younger, twin sister. And it is set 10 years in the future, so it would make her 24 years old.

I'm not sure weather or not to make a little profile for Natsu since she is a made up character.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Natsu was eating breakfast as usual, an omlette and a bowl of rice. Watching outside at the birds flying around the feeder she put up herself. Tapping the side of the bowl while she stared passed the feeder at nothing specific, knowing she had forgotten something important. Not having a clue what it was. "Aw, man," Groaning loudly, "I can't recall it no matter how hard I try." Setting the chopsticks down to press on her temples beneath long pale blonde hair. "C'mon, remember, remember." Suddenly her phone buzzed, the front screen flashing the name, Tsuna.

Sorry if I'm waking you early but I wanted to tell you that Yamamoto and Gokudera just arrived back from Italy. And Yamamoto said he brought you something, so come by the base later. -Tsuna

"Italy, Italy, Italy." Natsu repeated, squinting her eyes. "It has something to do with Italy! But what?" Thinking about all the people who live in Italy. Xanxus, Squalo, Basil, D- "Ah!" Her dark brown eyes widening, mouth dropping open. "Oh no!" Quickly getting up from her seat, flinging on the clothes she had laied out on the couch, and headed out the door. Crap, I have to go get him! Please, oh please, don't be there yet! Slamming the car door shut as she peeled out on the graveled driveway.

* * *

At Namimori airport a forgien jet got clearance to land and be parked in the hanger owned by local resident, Tsuna Sawada. The black plane was arriving from Italy and reported to be landing in thirty minutes.

"Romario, why is it that when people fly their phones don't work?" Asked the blond across the way from the mustached man. "I want to text Natsu and tell her that we'll be there soon." Tossing the thin phone from hand to hand.

Sighing, "Boss, you ask that every time we fly. I've explained it to you many times, it just doesn't work," Glancing to his watch, "Besides, she'll know we're on our way, you gave her the time we'd arrive." Romario looking out the plane window, very few clouds were out and the sun shined brightly.


	2. Vacation Time

I decided to upload the second chapter because I just felt like it, so here you go.

* * *

"Ma'am, you can't park here," Said the parking lot attendant, coming up to the window, "It's reserved for people with that pass," Pointing to the sign with a red star and a white plane in the middle of that star, "So, I'll have to ask you to park in another spot.

_This is a new car, _Forgetting that she hadn't put the pass on her window. "Can you hold on for one moment?" Leaning over to search in the glove box for the pass.

"But ma'am if you don't have a pass I'll have to ask you t-"

Sticking up one finger at the attendant as she still rumaged the glove box. "I have a pass, I just have to find it. Ah-ha!" Pulling it out from between a book and the driver's mannual. "Here." Showing the attendant then sticking it to the window for everyone to see.

Bowing and apologizing, but Natsu dismissed her, pointing to another car in the public parking lot that had parked in the wrong section.

As Natsu entered the airport a gush of cold hit her. "Man, is there a point to keep it so cold in here." Rubbing her arms to warm them up as she walked to the closest person who worked for the airport. Showing them her special pass that had the same symbol as the one in the parking lot. "Hanger 6."

He nodded and phone in to ask if anyone contancted for use of hanger 6. "It seems we had a call about the hanger, I'll escourt you to the hanger waiting room." Leading Natsu onto the plane grounds, walking behind the hangers. Leaving her when they came upon the hanger with a large number 6 on the side.

She unlocked the door with her pass and came into a large room. A window on the opposite side showed the hanger itself, and both of her brother's planes were parked. "I wonder when he's going to get here." Slumping down in a chair and pressing down on her stomach slightly, "Was it the food I had this morning?" A pain in her stomach hitting. "No, this happened yesterday too." The ache growing, making her feel sick. Groaning as she got up to go to the trashcan. Gagging a couple times before falling to her knees at the can, retching up everything in her stomach. Gripping the sides of the plastic can tightly, dry heaving many times before she felt remotly better. Leaning against the wall with the taste of her partially digested breakfast lingering in her throat. "Ugh, what the heck was that about." Pushing her hair out of her eyes and wrapping her arms around her stomach, the pain steadly going away after she threw up all the contents of her breakfast.

The loud sounds of the doors of the hanger slidding open startled Natsu. The sun coming in to brighten up everything, indicating that the plane was close to landing.

Slowly getting up from her place against the wall, Natsu got a bottle of water from the small fridge and chugged it down. As she threw away the bottle she saw once again the remains of her food. _Maybe it's the eggs I'm using, maybe they're no good anymore, _She thought. By now she felt good enough.

A shadow casted from outside the hanger, Natsu could see the black jet. The pilot was turning into the hanger, between the two other planes. Coming to a full stop after having to backup up three times and straighten itself out.

Natsu went out into the hanger as the fold out stairs came from the plane. She waited near the base of the stairs with a small smile on her face.

From the top of the stairs a head of blond hair popped out from the side along with a pair of brown eyes peering down the steps. When they spotted paler blonde hair he showed himself and yelled, "Natsu!" Taking a step to go down the stairs but his other foot standing on his shoelace, causing him to tumble down the entire flight.

"Dino!" Natsu said worriedly, but at the same time laughing at his fall. "Are you okay?" Crouching next to him.

Propping himself on his elbows, "Yeah, I'm fine." Standing up, extending his hand to help Natsu back up too. Hugging the smaller girl. As he pulled back his lips pursed tightly, "Are you _okay_?"

"What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong with me."

"Your face is pale." Putting his hand up to her forehead.

She shook her head, "Just some bad eggs, but I'm fine. Go get your bags so your men can get out of here."

Dino nodded, yelling when he turned around to see his men unloading his bags for him. "You guys are on vacation! Don't do my work!" Running to help them with a pout on his face.

Natsu went and hugged Romario, along with all of Dino's men. They were all smiles, dressed in casual cothing instead of the usual black suit. Talking about how relaxing Swizterland was going to be.

After Romario went over everything with Dino again, he waved goodbye and got back on the plane. The engines roared as it was once again getting ready to take off, this time towards Swizterland for a month. Leaving Dino and Natsu to go meet with Tsuna at the base for a little suprise.

**I'm on my way to the base right now. See you soon. -Natsu**


	3. Sickness in the Morning

Here you go, the next chapter. :D And I think I'm going to update on Sundays.

* * *

Next to Namimori park was one of the entrances that led to the underground base for the Vongola, this entrance was also a place where the Vongola family members could meet up and hang out if they had nothing to do. Outside and inside it was a normal house, but the entrance was in the upstairs closet, an elevator that leads down to the base.

In the family room sat Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, waiting for Natsu to show up like her text said.

Yamamoto was laying on the floor, his sword laying next to him, tossing a small box towards the ceiling.

On the couch sat Gokudera with a scowl on his face directed towards Yamamoto. "How can you be so lax? We just got back from almost being killed and you don't seem to have been phazed by it. You never seemed phazed about it anymore."

"You do remember that we've been doing this kind of stuff for years." Commented Yamamoto as he sat up when Tsuna came out of the kitchen with a tray of tea. "You didn't have to."

"You guys just got back, don't worry about it." Said Tsuna setting down the tray. "Be careful, it's hot." Taking place on the opposite end of the couch. Crossing his legs and watching the clock hands tick. "Where is she?" Taking out his phone to check what time Natsu had sent the message. "Almost a half hour ago," Sighing, "But she maybe driving over here now." Putting his phone back.

Gokudera clicked his teeth, "Keeping the boss waiting like this." Crossing his arms, huffing as he slumped back against the couch. "She should know better."

The alarm of a car went off, making all three guys in the house look towards the door. Beeping of the door when someone put their hand on the sensor, and the approval noise to unlock the door.

"Guess who's here!" Natsu said loudly, appearing before the guys. "Guess!"

"You?" Said Yamamoto playfully, tossing the box onto the table.

Shaking her head, "Nope." Looking back and motioning with her hand to come here. "Dino!"

Tsuna bolted up with a scared expression on his face, "Natsu, why didn't you tell me Dino was coming? I-I didn't make any preperations!" Rushing towards Natsu and shaking her furiously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Trying to regain his composure when he faced Dino, hugging him. "H-How are you? Why are you here?" Asking in a concerned manner.

"It's all well, my men are headed towards Swizterland for vacation and I wanted to take my own time with my cute little brother and sister in Japan." Rustling Tsuna's hair. "I heard you two just got here as well." Talking to the two still sitting around the table. Making his way to the table as well, sitting on the floor by Yamamoto. "What's in the box?"

"A little something I picked up for Natsu." Laughing as the very girl he was talking about sat between him and Dino.

Tsuna sat back down, with a slight angered look at his sister. "Dino, how long are you going to be here?"

"A month," He answered. "Why? Do you all have something planned that I should know about?"

"No, it's just I wish I had known you were going to be here ahead of time so I could have made arrangements for your lodging-"

Being interupted by Natsu, "I have all of that done, he's going to be staying with me at my place. I didn't want you having extra work, because you always spend too much time on these kinds of things. You already have so much to do right now." Touching under her eyes to indicate the apperance of dark cirlces under her brother's eyes.

With a disapproving look Tsuna relectantly gave in. "Fine, but I'd like to know when other people are coming in. I mean it's not like I didn't want to see Dino too, unfortunatly I have very little time to take off right now, I'm really busy." Cupping his belt line to a pager attatched to his belt. "It seems Ganini needs me, if you guys'll excuse me." Jogging upstairs to go back down to the base.

"So...What'd you bring me Yamamoto?" Natsu asked in a sing-song voice, leaning on Yamamoto's shoulder.

The rain guardian handed her the box he had been tossing around. "I got it before we left Italy. A woman on the street was selling jewelry and this one made me think of you." Then reaching for the tea Tsuna had made.

She opened the hinged box to find a pair of earrings sitting inside. They were purple studs with snow white metal surrounding them. "They're cute." She said, tucking her hair behind her ears. Taking out her pervious silver studs and putting in the new ones. "How do they look?"

Gokudera commented, "They're earrings, why does it matter how they look? Besides they just get hidden by your hair anyway." Turning away with a cold atmosphere around him.

"They look cute." Both Dino and Yamamoto said.

But Natsu pouted, going over to Gokudera on the couch. She reached for his hair but he grabbed her before she could. Her eyebrows turned down and she bit Gokudera's wrist, making him yell. As he was distracted on the pain and bitemarks in his skin, Natsu grabbed his ear. "Like you have room to talk! You have more pericings than me, so you can't say anything." Punching his shoulder. "But I am glad to see you back here. You too Yamamoto, and thank you for the really cute earrings."

Yamamoto blushed, while Gokudera gave a death stare.

"Now you two better go make a report or else Bianchi's gonna get on your case again." Sticking her tongue out at Gokudera, earning a grunt from him. "And I'll have to file it, so get to it."

They told the two guardians goodbye and then went back out to Natu's car. "Where do you want to eat? Is anywhere fine?" Opening the door.

"Can we go get breakfast from that place we ate last time? It's not really time for lunch yet." Dino asked, also getting into the car, buckling himself. "The one with the chef who lets Enzio sit on the counter."

Natsu nodded, shifting into gear and down the road. "That sounds good", _maybe that'll help me settle my stomach._

* * *

At the resturant they sat at the bar, Enzio sitting atop the counter eating a slice of apple that the chef had cut him. Dino drank coffee so he'd be able to stay up all today and go to sleep at the same time as everyone else to avoid serious jet lag. Natsu had a glass of orange juice, anything to get the foul taste of earlier out of her mouth.

"Do you guys know what you want?" Asked the chef as he finished another order.

"Pancakes!" Dino said hungrily. "A big stack of fluffy pancakes!"

"Just some bacon for me, crisped almost black." Answered Natsu, eyes widening in suprise when she saw Dino and the chef's expressions. "What?"

"Okay, I'll get started." Said the chef going to the back to mix a bowl of pancake batter.

"So you're only gonna have bacon?" Asked Dino with a confused look in his face, bringing Enzio back when he heard the turtle trying to crawl farther down the counter.

She glanced at her phone for the time. "Uh yeah, I ate some this morning before I went to pick you up."

Dino knew what she was doing. "It's one in the morning there, Kyoya's most likely asleep."

"Yeah, I was about to think that. I haven't talked to him in two months so the hour difference kinda blanked on me."

"How much longer is he going to stay in England anyway?" Curious since he was told about Hibari's mission to infiltrate the England bases on various families, and he had already been gone for almost two months. "How many bases are even in England?"

"Tsuna said there are many, both allying and opposing, but Hibari only had ten on his mission. The CEDEF had the others." A solem expression spread across Natsu's face. "I just hope nothing happened."

"Are you kidding me?" Dino said ethusiasticly, "Kyoya is a tough one to beat, so you have absolutely nothing to worry about. But some families might have found out about him and sent back up, that may be why he's been over there so long. Other familes tracking him down and attacking him at his lodgings, so he has to take all that time to settle it out with them before he can even infiltrate." Explaining what might be happening according to him.

She perked up, "I guess so." Smelling the scent of bacon as the chef headed towards them with their food. "Oh man, that smells so good." Her mouth watering at the very sight of the cooked pork.

"Thank you." They both said as the chef passed out the plates.

Like she was starving, Natsu scarfed down the plateful of bacon before Dino could even finish his second pancake.

"Are you sure you ate?" Joking as he continued to eat. But suddenly dropped his fork into the syrup drowned plate when Natsu's face went pale like he had seen earlier.

She clutched her stomach, doubled over in pain. Groaning quietly.

"Natsu are yo-"

Natsu tore away from the bar, running for the restroom. Bursting through the doors and hurling into the nearest sink.

A mother and her child gasped at Natsu, the mother quickly pushing her child out. Coming back in a moment later with a pink tablet. Whispering, "It works for sour stomachs." Rubbing her back for a moment then leaving back out to her child.

She eyed the tablet suspiciously. Using her hand to cup water into her mouth, rinsing out the second wave of bile to come up that day. Splashing some on her face to cool off the heat she felt come off her skin, glancing at herself in the mirror. "I look like a wreck." The water dripping off her face, and a sickly pale shade. "What's wrong with me?" Again looking at the medicine. Not taking another thought she swallowed it whole, tasting a bitter flavor as it had started dissolving on her tongue. "Gross." Dispensing a papertowel to dry off her face and the counter around the sink. _Dino'll think I'm seriously sick now, _She thought as she pushed open the restroom door, suprised at Dino standing at the entrance of the restroom.

"I knew it," He said in a low tone, "You are sick." Grabbing Natsu by her shoulders to lead her out of the resturant, having already paid for their food. "We need to get you home." Opening the passenger side door to let Natsu get in. Walking around the car to hop into the driver's seat. "Keys." He said holding out his hand.

Natsu fumbled in her pocket to bring out a black capped silver key with a keychain of a small yellow bird attatched to it.

Starting the car, Dino backed out and drove back towards Natsu's home.

Dino noticed that she was holding her stomach, even when she fell asleep on the seatbelt. Her eyes would squeeze shut for a moment then relax, giving the hint to Dino that she was still in pain. _She couldn't be, could she? _Shrugging the thought off. Turning into the gaveled driveway that had a portion of it a lot shallower than the rest, particually in long stride a tire could make. "So you were in a rush to get to the airport huh?" Dropping the key into the console so he wouldn't misplace it later and upset Natsu.

She was still sleeping in the seat, not even knowing that she was already home.

When Dino opened her door he was quick to catch her, carrying her bridal style into the house. As he entered though he tripped over his own feet, stumbling to the side. In a quick attempt to keep Natsu from getting hurt he shifted his body so his back took the brunt of the wall. Grunting loudly, but Natsu still slept. Dino slid down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Not wanting Natsu to wake up but his back hurting too much at the moment for him to get back up, he laied Natsu out beside him with her head laying on his lap. "Something is up with you, weither you know it or not," Running his fingers through her pale blonde hair, "And maybe my theory is wrong, but..."


	4. Down Time

I hope y'all like it, I kinda made it late in the week due to work and other various, surprising reasons. _ But I did it. :D

* * *

The vibration of her phone woke Natsu up, patting her pocket thinking that would make it stop but reluctantly it didn't. Opening her eyes slowly to see a sleeping Dino above her. "What the?" Lunging forward to sit up, turning around to figure out that she had fallen asleep in his lap but couldn't remember how she got there. "When did we get home?" Flipping open her phone to check who the message was from.

**I talked with your mom on my way to say hi to my dad. She said since me, Gokudera, and Dino are in town that she's have a little welcome party for us. She told me to tell you to be there around 5. -Yamamoto**

"A party for Dino, and mom's gonna cook?" Her eyes lighting up, mouth already watering at the thought of her mother's amazing cooking. "Maybe I'll be able to keep this stuff down." _Don't want a third incident happening today, especially in front of everyone. _Stretching her arms over her head. "Hey Dino," Tapping his head, "Hey, wake up." Flicking his forehead.

In startlment he woke up, flinching when Natsu moved towards him. "What! What time is it!"

"Afternoon, you fell asleep." Helping him up. "Yamamoto said we need to go to my mom's house, they're making food. Don't forget your bags are still in the car, go get them and change if you want, we'll go to the shopping district for awhile then head over to mom's." Leaving Dino to himself, so she could go get dressed properly. Slidding open the door to her room.

She hadn't properly put up the futon from this morning and an array of clothes were laying around on the floor.

_Hibari would have already scolded me about this, _Going around to pick up her clothes that she just didn't feel like wearing. "Wait," Holding up white tank top with purple lace on top, "This is cute." Storing away her other not picked clothes, then changing her outfit completely like most girls do throughout the day. When she was done Natsu inspected herself over in the full length mirror near the corner of the room. Dressed in the top she'd found, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of laced black boots. Gathering her hair into a low ponytail, making her look more like her brother with the parts of her hair that stuck out and were too short to be put in the hair band. Turning around one time, giving herself a thumbs up. "Is Dino ready to go yet?" Strutting out of her room back to the family room. "Di-"

In front of the couch was a half naked Dino Cavallone. Standing in nothing but his boxers and an undershirt.

_What the heck? _Natsu could feel her heart pounding, pressed as far back as she could manage on the wall. Inching forward to peer around the wall but quicking retracting back. _He could have changed in the restroom!_

He was fumbling around one of his many bags for clothes, bringing out red athletic shorts and a plain white T-shirt. Unknowingly stepping into the same pant hole, earning a silent snicker from Natsu, and falling to the ground with a loud thud.

Natsu tried her best to contain her laughter, but it was always funny when Dino messed something up since his men weren't there.

Fixing himself up, then slipping into the T-shirt. Looking around the room then shrugging. Walking towards Natsu's room to see if she was ready.

Quickly running back to her door, open and closing it loudly. "Hey! Are you ready to go?" Nervously trying to act like she was casually coming out.

"Yeah, I was about to go see if you were done yourself." Smiling with all his teeth showing.

Laughing against her will, heading towards the door with Dino tailing behind her. "Any particualr store you wanna go to?" Asking as they got outside onto the driveway, Natsu getting into the driver's seat, spotting the keys. Starting the car when both her and Dino were buckled up.

"Were you in a rush this morning?" Referring to the peel out marks.

Smirking, Natsu turned the steering wheel are far left as it would. "Yeah." Slamming down on the gas to peel out, flinging rocks and dirt every which direction. "And it was something like that." Looking to Dino who was wearing a terrified expression, gripping the side of the door and console with all his might.

"Not again," He gasped, "Don't do that again." Regaining a normal pulse.

* * *

In the main shopping section in town rose tall towers with stores of all sorts and kinds, lights of bright colors and obnoxious signs filled the air. Mascots for certain stores were dancing around on the sidewalks, the people on the inside sweating like crazy.  
Natsu sighed at the many teens that were skipping classes, just like she used to back in her high school days. _I still remember that one time my first year in highschool that Hibari hunted me down and brought me back to school over his shoulder. _Laughing quietly to herself. _Then he found me wandering around the neighborhood my last year, it was awkward for me to be brought back by him with me slung over his shoulder while he was wearing a suit. _"Do you want to go anywhere specific?" Searching for parking spaces.

"Not really, I'll just window shop. Maybe get somethings that Romario asked for."

"What would that be?" Turning into the first spot she saw, cutting an old man off. "Whoops."

The two walked down the uncrowded sidewalk, looking at the displays in passing windows. Making fun of how some of the maniquines were dressed, Dino took a photo of one with a leg missing. One tea shop, arcade, cafe, and clothing store later the duo found themselves back at the car with bags in their hands. Opening the trunk up Dino stored away his variety of teas and a little set of hats he bought for Enzio, Natsu put in some clothes she found for Kyoko and Haru.

On the way to Natsu's parent's house the radio was cranked up loud, and they sang along with the songs or words they knew. Dino pretended to play an air guitar while Natsu laughed at his sad attempt. And before they knew it they were in the neighborhood that Natsu had grown up in.

Natsu opened the trunk to get the bags for her girlfriends, Dino went straight to the door getting greeted right away by Nana.

"Natsu!" Her mom yelled from the front door, waving at her daughter, "C'mon, everyone's here!"

Almost everyone was there. Bianchi, Kyoko, and Haru were assisting Nana with the last of the food. I-Pin was reading a book for school while Lambo tried to distract her, Fuuta was watching over him with a 'what are you doing' expression. Yamamoto and Gokudera, along with Natsu's dad, Limetsu, were drinking and talking. Kyoko had mentioned that Ryohei was currently busy.

Natsu accounted everyone, coming to the conclusion that the only ones not here or not going to be here were Ryohei, Tsuna, and Reborn. _Tsuna did say he was busy, and Reborn might just be bugging him about not doing it earlier. _Stepping out of her shoes so they could join the mountain that flooded the front door, and setting down her bags for Kyoko and Haru. She didn't really want to be around the food, instead she went to join the guys. Her nose wincing slightly when she smelled alcohol. Sitting between Gokudera and Yamamoto, straight across from her father. "What are you guys talking about?" Raising a brow at all the cans laying around her dad, _Does he have to have so many already? _

Yamamoto, with a smile on his face, set his can down beside him. "Our recent trip outta the country."

The alcohol on his breath made Natsu uncomfortable, she can barely tolerate any alcohol herself nevermind the smell. "And you and Gokudera just came back from Italy." Trying to cover her nose as nonchalantly as she could.

"Anyway," Limetsu said in a drunken slur, "Since I had some down time, I took that time to wander around the town. Nothing new had really happened but I did find this place that sold jumpsuits, in different colors than orange." He seemed amazed since he was drunk. Suddenly his eyes squinted, focusing on Natsu. "What am I doing over there?" Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

While holding her nose, "Dad, it's me, Natsu." Waving at him. _I may somehow look like you, but please don't mistake me for you. _Then Natsu noticed that Gokudera was oddly silent, usually when he drank he became more outgoing. "Gokudera wha-"

He sharply cut in before she could ask, "I'm fine, if you're wondering." Finishing off another can, quickly popping open a new one. "Just, it sucks the boss can't be here," Looking away from Natsu with an annoyed face, downing his last beer but quickly opening a new one.

_Bianchi's going to have to drive them home if their drinking keeps up, _Casually glancing to the posion scorpion who was chopping the rest of the vegetables. Looking a little more left Natsu saw her mom trying to teach Dino how to make rice balls, but all he could make out were blobs of rice on a plate. Suddenly inhaling a large amout of beer made her head spin, Yamamoto's can was in her personally bubble because he was trying to explain how big something was. "Whoa," Closing her eyes and slowly standing up, "I can't handle that any more." Staggering to where Kyoko and Haru were setting dishes on the table. "Do you guys need help?" Offering to carry something in her hands.

Haru gave her a plate of grilled meat then bowls of rice. "Couldn't handle their aroma I see," Joked Haru, earning a laugh from both girls, "I wouldn't blame you." Setting down the final pot.

"It would only get worse if my brother was here." Kyoko added, wiping her hands off. "Have you talked to him recently Natsu?"

Natsu shook her head, hugging both girls after they were clean. "I haven't. Oh, and I bought you guys something, they're in the bags by the door," Thumbing towards the front door.

Kyoko pouted, "You're always getting us things, do you even spend your money on yourself?" Hugging Natsu lightly, "So I heard Dino's staying at your place. Is Hibari okay with that?" Pulling away to listen to her answer.

Haru leaned on Kyoko's shoulder, also wanting to know.

With a pink face she shook her head, "No, but I'm sure he'd be okay with it. And he's not even here right now, so I don't know how'd that matter right now. What he doesn't know won't kill him." Slumping her shoulders. "Do you know of my bro's gonna be here?" Asking the girls, "He said earlier today that he was really busy."

Kyoko shook her head, "He has too much to do right now." A solemn look appearing on her face for a brief second.

"Everyone!" Nana said excitedly, "It's time to eat! Dig in!" Holding plates out for everybody while Dino set out the rice balls, both Nana's and his failed ones. "C'mon girls, eat." Handing a plate to Natsu, Haru, and Kyoko.

"Thanks mom, but what about dad?" Pointing to her dad who was passed out on the floor.

Not phazed she smiled, "He'll eat the leftovers."

_If there's any, Dino loves your food_, Getting a little bit of everything that was made.

Then from over her shoulder she heard someone say, "Are you sure you'll be able to eat all that _and _keep it down?" Reaching around her to steal a piece of sushi from her plate.

"Hey!" She said defensively, seeing that it was Dino with her sushi stabbed in his chopsticks. "You could have gotten your own," Childishly pouting, "And to answer your question, yes. No one could ever get sick off my mom's food, never." Turning away from his range to take her food, sticking her tongue out.

"Hope so." Already having food staining his face and shirt.

Natsu's mouth opened to tell him but she held back just in case she started laughing.

"Now, let's welcome back Gokudera and Yamamoto, and welcome Dino." Nana said happily as everyone began eating.

After eating the most everyone began or continued to drink, with the exception of Natsu and a few more. Laughing, joking, and having a merry time with a little alcohol in their systems. By the close of the night Bianchi, Nana, and Natsu had someone or someones to take home, Natsu and Dino had the pleasure of having a drunk Yamamoto rambling on about the differences in baseball and swordsmanship in the back seat.  
But all throughout that time not once did anything out of the ordinary happen to Natsu Sawada, it was like the morning had never happened.

"God I can't believe what dad did," Shuddering at the scene Limetsu caused in a drunked daze, "Thinking I'm my mom. Then, asking if I wanted to have another child. Gross!" Tightening her grip on the steering wheel.

Dino couldn't do anything but chuckle nervously, he thought it was funny.


	5. Questions

Its only Tuesday but I got this done! So I'm going to update early, but don't forget about Sunday also! I'm so entergetic right now! Thanks. :D

Oh quick question! Does Katekyo Hitman Reborn have a version subbed in Filipino? :O

* * *

The next peaceful morning was loudly interupted by the sounds of a puking Natsu echoing throughout the house, waking Dino in an instant

The alerted Cavallone boss rushed to the open bathroom, "Natsu! Are yo-" Eyes widening at the sight of her face in the toilet, making him turn around and gag. Stepping backwards until he was close enough to the retching girl, "Do you need me to get anything? Medicine?" Not daring to look at her again.

"Water." She said dryly, heaving once more, producing nothing. "Cold water."

Without another word Dino was out of the bathroom, and relieved to be. Fumbling through the cabinets to find the glasses, and when he did he picked out the biggest one. "There can't be any other explination, but I can't just ask her that out of the blue." Waiting for the glass to fill up, looking at himself in the reflection of the fidge. Eyes serious, "Are you pregnant?" Petending he was talking to Natsu, "No. She woundn't even know is she is or not. When was the last time you had your period?" Reddening at the embarassment of asking a girl that. When the glass was finally full he went back to where Natsu was.

She greatfully took the glass, chugging it down in a heartbeat and putting her hand over her mouth. After a moment she set the empty glass on the tiled floor, putting her face into her hands. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Dino didn't know if he should answer that or not, but he said what was on his mind, "You're stressed is all."

"Stressed?" Natsu repeated, looking up with a raised brow.

"Y-Yeah, you're stressed from worrying about Kyoya and your brother." Averting his gaze best he could, "And I heard when there's too much stress it's takes a toll on your body. That's why you're throwing up." Making up a spot on lie. "Do you have any medicine that could make you feel better?"

Shaking her head, pushing off of the toilet seat to stand up. "Hibari doesn't get medicine, he says it's for the weak." Slowly walking passed Dino, he followed behind carefully. "Do you want to go anywhere?" She asked going into the kitchen, reaching into a bowl on the counter.

"Not really." Scratching his cheek.

Throwing him her car keys but accidentally hitting him in the face, "Sorry." Watching him pick them back up.

"You don't have to, I don't mind staying here until you feel better."

"Don't lie," Motioning with her hand for him to leave, "You're no good at it. Just bring me some of Yamamoto's dad's sushi on the way back." Smiling slightly. "I'll be here." Again making the shoo motion at Dino.

As he headed for the door he turned his head, "You sure?" And when she nodded he went out the door.

Natsu shuffled to the family room, laying down on the couch staring at the ceiling. "This sucks." Still feeling a little uneasy. She closed her eyes, picturing Hibari. _When are you coming home?_

* * *

"Tetsu, how many guards does Regalo got at his front door?" Asked a skylark in the tree.

"One-hundred." Said the second in command.

"And at the back?" Lowering his onyx eyes.

"Three times that." Not understanding why he was asking this. "Kyoya, we need to attack the front if we want to get to inside, because once we begin they'll be calling in backup."

With a slight smile he said, "I've got the back, we'll see if the Regalo is as strong as they say they are. And maybe they'll call in more." Tonfas armed and itching to fight. "You get what Sawada wants and then take our files. Wait at the checkpoint for me. I'll be biting everyone here to death." Taking off to the back of the mansion, leaving Kasakube to do his part.

* * *

An hour passed since Natsu had fallen back to sleep, her phone blinking red to indicate she had a message to read.

**I'm going to the next town over to check out some of the shops there, if you need anything call me. -Dino**

"Such a worry wart, I'm fine." Sitting up and stretching her arms. Feeling a slight pain in her abdomen Natsu poked curiously at her stomach. "Why do you hurt for? Do you like causing me pain?" Laughing as she got up to make food. Taking out some of the leftovers Dino took from her parent's house, "I don't think he'll mind me eating some." Scraping some noodles onto a plate, but then Natsu had an idea, _Something's missing, ketchup. _Going to the fridge to grab the red bottle in the door she saw the jar of pickles, taking them out as well.

Creating a swirl with the ketchup then adding pickles between the lines, Natsu was done making her brunch. Breaking apart a pair of wooden chopsticks, picking up a bundle of noodles and going back to grab a pickle as well.

As she ate her expression was blissful, thinking this was the best thing she had ate in the last couple days. _I'm sure anyone else would be grossed out, but this is delicious! _Savoring every bite, even licking the plate afterward.

From the family room Natsu could hear her phone vibrate against the table, making her break away from doing her dishes for a moment.

**Are you feeling alright? I wanted to check in on you. -Dino**

Sighing she texted back, rolling her eyes at the message that she just got.

**Yes, I'm fine. I just had lunch. No need to worry about me, I'm feeling WAY better. -Natsu**

Tossing the phone back on the table, "Thank you, now I have to get back to work." Leaving back to the kitchen where she cleaned the dishware, then the counter, fridge, and toaster.  
"Uh, I think I got a little carried away," Swinging the rag upon her shoulder, "But I have nothing else to do." Traveling room to room and cleaning what was needed, until she came to the guest room, Dino's room for the next month.

Clothes were flung everywhere, his suitcases open to the world, and boxers laying near Natsu's foot.

Ever so slowly she backed out of the room. "He can do that." Slidding the door closed and swearing she wasn't going in there again. Venturing outside to sweep the porch, then maybe fill the holes she made.

* * *

"Don't let him gain entrance!" Yelled a mafia member as he shouted his command into the 2-way radio, shooting at the quicked paced skylark who was knocking down men left and right.

_"There's another one at the front sir!" _

Blood stained, he ruthlessly attacked, not caring that his clothes were being dyed red after each man fell to the dirt. A bullet grazed his shoulder but he pressed on, until the very last man was begging for mercy.

"Please, no," He cried out on his knees, "I'll grant you access to whatever you want!" Immediatly knocked unconcious by a metal tonfa.

"I can get it myself," Shaking his arm to rid the blodd from his weapons, "I don't need anyone crowding around me to do that." Kicking in the door to the mansion, meeting the gun barrels of even more men, all pointing at him. "This is even better." Licking the blood trickling down from his arm.

* * *

"M-Ma'am?" Dino attempted to get the attention of a store clerk who was stacking shelves. "Ma'am?"

The young girl turned to him, "Yes, can I help you with something?" A bright eyed teenager, most likey working for some extra pocket money.

"Um, yes, do you know where I would find the...," Flustered on what he was about to ask, "...the pregnancy tests." Shoving his hands into his pockets, staring down at the ground.

An awkward silence fell for half a second, then she answered, "Two aisles over on the top shelf." Equally embarrassed for having to tell a guy that.

"Thank you!" Dino said nervously, speed walking passed the girl.

"Good luck." He heard her say as he turned the corner.

Now face-to-shelf with something he thought he would never have to get, scanning over the many different kind of tests there were. Looking every which way to make sure no one saw him. "I don't even know what I'm suppost to get." Grabbing two boxes from the shelf. "Why does the result time matter? I mean you're either pregnant or not." Reaching for another box, gathering them in his arms with the labels faced down so no one would know what he had. But luck would be on his side when he fell face first in the checkout lane, scattering the boxes in front of a business type woman.

She bent down to help him pick them up, even placing them on the convery belt for him. "Are you alright?" She asked as Dino had gotten back up rubbing his nose.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you." His cheeks burning, and not because he had just fallen on them, the expression the woman in front of him and the cashier had; which was also a woman. So until it was his turn he pretended that nothing had happened and proceeded to flip through one of the magizines on the rack. When he heard the cashier ring up his items, Dino quickly gave her the money and left, without getting his change. He wanted out of that store, and now. Throwing the bag into the passanger seat, covering it make sure he didn't see them again. Slumping over the steering wheel with a long sigh and groan, "That was the most embarassing thing I've ever done." Hitting his forehead a couple times on the top portion of the wheel, undoubtingly earning a red mark on his skin. "How do I get Natsu to do this now? I can't just give her the bag and say 'I think you're pregnant', that's- no." Glancing at the plastic bag. "No!" Grabbing it and flinging it into the backseat, where they fell to the floor of the car. "I can't do this!" Bashing his head one last time into the steering wheel, setting off the horn blaring through the parking lot, scaring himself. "Oh man..."


	6. Separated

Okay this one does some skipping around but don't worry it'll clash together soon. I may not be able to post one next week because my brother and uncle are flying out on two separate days, then I have to work all day during this week and get all my college stuffs done and completed. But I'll try. :D

* * *

The next few days were hectic, for everyone.

Natsu found it normal to be face down in the toilet every morning now, heaving whatever it was she ate the day before.

Dino was lacking large amounts of sleep, due to Natsu's constant sickness and being over worried about her. His deprived rest caused black rings to appear around his dark brown eyes. It was routine for Dino to be awake before Natsu, having a glass of water and some toast ready for her. Yet he despritely wanted to know the answer to his burning question. "Are you sure you don't need me to take you to the doctors?" Asked Dino as he came into Natsu's second bedroom, the bathroom. Still not able to face her sick expression head on, turning to stare at the shower. "I heard that too much stress is a bad thing, I mean just look at you. But I personally think something else is wrong, because throwing up everyday for a week, almost two weeks. Somethings amiss."

She lifted her head from the bowl, dull eyed and too weak for much movement. "No, it'll pass," Denying the obvious, "Just wait."

Sighing, Dino continued to look at the marble of the shower.

* * *

"Kyoya, we have to stop and rest. Your injuries are opening up more." Seeing the wound on his arm was bleeding through the cloth tied around it, along with the long gash on his left thigh.

Determined to keep going Hibari pressed on, ignorning the pain growing with every step.

"Kyoya!" Kasakube yelled as blood flowed heavily to the ground, "Stop!" Instatnly regretting his voice, a tonfa mere centimeters from his face.

Angered with dead set eyes, "You don't command me. Do you need to know your place?" Bringing down his weapon, his other hand touching the gash. He could feel the blood trickling down his leg, finger tips coated with a thin layer of crimson liquid. Suddenly a sharp punch came to the back of his head.

Hibari fell forward, Kasakube retracted his fist. "Forgive me." Carrying his unconcious leader to safety, properly tending to his wounds.

* * *

Almost half of Dino's vacation was over, yet he didn't want to leave until he knew just what the answer was and he didn't have the confidence enough to just come out and ask Natsu. So he kept his mouth shut and went on with his time off. Walking around the outskirts of town since Natsu had taken her car. Suddenly the remembrance of his latest purchase was in the back seat of the same car Natsu took, "Oh my God," Shaking at the thought of her finding them, "She'd kill me." Praying hard, hopefully she wouldn't look in the back.

Natsu was over at her mom's house, helping with things around the house since her dad had finally gone back to Italy after his little week vacation. Picking up the beer cans that he had emptied and rolled under the furniture, sneering at every can she threw away. "Don't you think dad should let up on his drinking?" Asking her mom as she came back into the kitchen with a trashbag full.

"Well it must be so stressful working that the drinking takes it all away." Nana smiled washing the dishes from this morning. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"No, he's been so busy as of late." Tying the bag shut to get it ready for the trash man. _I've been meaning to go over to the base and ask him if he needs help, but the whole morning thing takes a lot of energy out of me. _"But once he's done, he'll have tons of time off." Halfway lying since she knew a mafia member was always doing something, protecting themselves and those around them at all times. Grabbing a cloth as she went next to her mom, "I'll help." Taking the top plate in the stack, wiping it dry.

* * *

As he regained conciousness, Hibari found himself riding on the back of his second in command. Shocked, he attacked Kasakube, knocking him down. "What is the meaning of this Tetsu?, "Looking around the unfamiliar territory, "And where are we." Armed with his tonfas.

Dusting off his clothes Kasakube answered, "North. It was the only way to get away from them."

"We strayed off path." Continuing on, but turning back to swing his tonfa right in Kasakube's face, "Don't you ever do what you did again." The irritation heavy in his voice, obvious that he was pissed off. "Get us back on track, we're done in the country."

They moved out until they knew exactally where they were, heading west to the nearest town. Before appearing in front of the public eye they both bought a change of clothes, Kasakube still having all the files tucking them away in his jacket.

Flagging down the first taxi they saw, HIbari demanding that he take them Verona, where one of the Italian Cavallone bases were. Handing the man a billfold with enough money, if not more.

"But sir, you're asking me to drive almost two-hundred miles-"

"You've got enough money to get there and back, now drive. And be silent for the remainder of this trip," Turning to Kasakube who had his hands folded across his chest, "You're to stay awake and keep an eye on him." Looking out the window to the greenery around them as they left the town.

* * *

**I'm going to stay over at my mom's, I hope that's okay with you. I'll be back in the morning. -Natsu**

Setting her phone down on the bed, towel drying her blonde hair. "Dad really made a mess of the place." Sighing as she pictured the five trash bags sitting outside.  
Slipping into her pajamas then opening her old bedroom window, the sun made a dark orange color in the sky as it headed for the horizon. This is the room where her childhood happened and everywhere she looked a memory came to mind. Gliding her fingers across the sil of the window, _Hibird liked to sit there and wake me up. _A soft smile came across her lips, "Where is that little bird now?" Watching the sun descend ever so slowly. _Birds come back to their nests that they have made, so then the skylark will be home soon enough, _Closing the curtains before heading to bed, reading all the messages that came to her within a matter of minutes.

**Alright, I should be fine by myself. -Dino**

**Did you eat some of my food? -Dino**

**You did didn't you! -Dino**

**D: -Dino**

**I'm kidding!- Dino**

"Heh," Laughing as she placed her phone next to her pillow, "I did." Closing her eyes and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Kyoya," Nudged Kasakube, "Please wake up, we've made it to Verona." Thanking the driver.

Yawning, opening onyx colored eyes. Silently getting out of the car, going to the sidewalk and beginning north. "Tetsu, we're leaving." Hands in his pockets, intending to go straight to the airport where one of Dino Cavallone's private planes would be waiting. Hibari knew this town fairly well, having come here a lot when he finished school. Spending some of his time walking along the river or wandering the roads that led to who knows where.

"Do you want me to contact Sawada to tell him that we'll arriving back in Japan soon?" Kasakube asked crossing his arms.

"No. He'll know when we get there that we're back, simple as that." Turning into a gap between buildings that led to a back alleyway, since he hated crowds.


	7. Progression

When the next morning arose Natsu had momentarilly forgotten that she had spent the night at her mom's. Quick to get up and look around the room. "Oh yeah, I slept over." Proceeding downstairs where Nana was already making breakfast, but as she got halfway down the stairs a wave of upset hit her stomach. In a panic she bolted back up the steps, stumbling over the top stair. Grabbing the door and forcing it open, slamming it shut behind her. Falling to her knees in front of the toilet, then heaving rice and fish.

"Natsu?" Nana asked from downstairs, "Are you alright?" Beginning to walked up the stairs, worried about her daughter.

_She can't know! _"I-It was nothing mom, I just accidentally slammed the door, that's all." Flushing the toilet to cover up the sound of her gagging. "I'll be down in a little bit." Scooting back to lean against the wall, one hand over her stomach and the other rubbing her temple. "There's no way I can tell her what's going on, I don't want to make her worrry." Cleaning herself up in the sink, glaring at the reflection in the mirror. Taking a deep breath before going downstairs. "Sorry." Sitting across from her mom, taking the chopsticks into her hand. "So everything here is cleaned up right?" Eating only the rice as to not aggrivate her stomach.

"I'm sure it is. Thank you Natsu." Getting up and going to the fridge, Natsu leaned to one side and saw that it was partially filled with plastic bags.

"Mom?"

Nana took the bags out, placing them on the table, "These are all the leftovers that were left, and I want you to take them home. Dino says he loves my cooking." Counting all eleven containers full of food out loud. "Now make sure that you buckle these in when you take them to your car or else they'll leak or spill. You got that young lady?"

Natsu laughed, nodding her head. Swallowing the last of her rice, placing her chopsticks on top of the bowl, "Thanks mom, I'm going to head out early. Dino's probobly still sleeping, so I can sneak this all in before he wakes up." Winking, slipping her arms through the bags handles, taking them all at once. The sidewalk was cold under her bare feet, balancing to keep the foods from falling all to one side. Keys in her hand she unlocked the car, squatting down to open the door. As she set the bags in the seats Natsu noticed a bag already in the car, laying on the floor behind the passanger seat. "That must be Dino's." Belting the food like her mom told her to, reaching over to grab ahold of the conveinent store bag, "I hope it was nothing important," Pulling her arm back to see what Dino had bought. "They're probobly snacks," Laughing to herself, but when the contents were revealed she bit her tongue. Too shocked to say anything yet she wanted to scream, throwing the bag back like she hadn't seen anything. Quickly going back into the house to get her clothes and shoes. "Mom, I'm going, see you later!" Calling to her mom who was back in the kitchen.

"Bye sweetie!"

She jammed the key into the ignition, starting the car with a furious expression. _He's so dead. _Backing out into the road, slamming on the gas to peel out and wake the whole neighborhood. _Dead, dead, dead, I'll kill him! _Not letting up on the gas one bit.

* * *

"Kyoya, we're landing. We're in need of fuel." Kasakube said as he got clearance from the nearest airport to land and refuel. Preparing for the descend down.

Hibari merely looked out the window, watching the clouds move below them, as they got closer and closer to the clouds. Resting his chin on his palm, bored out of his mind. "Tetsu, we're going to stay a night, you need the rest. I want to do some walking around." Stretching one leg out in front of him, desperate to move because the inside of a plane was not enough.

* * *

Natsu arrived home, still fumming from what she found in the backseat. Grumbling, "How dare he! He would seriously dare to ask me if I were pregnant? Just because I'm throwing up, eating weird things, and maybe having mood..." Going silent, realization and a mood swing hit her, hard. "B-But, what if I-?"Reclining back in the seat, turning the car off. "I-I can't..." Opening the door stifly, walking around to the passanger side. Leaning the seat forward to take the bag with 'Dino's' things in it, and going into the house without a single sound. It was still early in the morning, the sun was barely coming up casting shadows along the floor. She tip-toed to the bathroom, closing and locking the door as quietly as she could manage. "I mean I can't be, but I c-can't just waste what he bought right? I'll just use one." Shakily taking one of the boxes, reading the side. "Quick responce, saturate end with urine then let dry for three to five minutes," Flipping the box around, "Two blue lines means you're not pregnant, and a pink cross means you are." Tearing the top off and dumping out the contents. Picking up the white stick, bringing it close to her face to get a better look at it. "So I'm suppost to pee on this thing and it'll tell you?" Scrunching her face. Reading the instructions again to make sure she was doing it right. "Okay, just one."


	8. Waiting

It's Sunday! I only have one more week until I start school! - I seriously don't want to go! But here it is!

* * *

Fear struck in her eyes as three scattered tests laied in front of her. She sat against the wall not wanting to accept was they said, three pink crosses. Tears rolled down her face, biting her lip, and balling her fists to pound against the floor. _I can't! I just can't! But they say different! _Crawling over to the toilet to throw up, this time due to emotion overload. It burned her throat, _It's never hurt this much! _Gasping as she found herself shouting,"Dino! Dino! Dino!" Gagging again, feeling much like she was choking.

The blond was fast asleep but when he heard the screaming he was up in an instant, running througout the house in nothing but his boxers to the restroom door. "Natsu?!" Pulling at the door but finding it to be locked. "Natsu, what's wrong?!" Pressing his ear to the door to hear choking and crying. With no haste after what he heard the door came open, with force. Throughly shocked by what was in front of him, kneeling down next to Natsu, "What's wrong?!"

She tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out right, the lump in her throat wouldn't permit her. Wiping her face with her sleeve then burying herself into Dino's bare chest, continuing to cry.

Dino held her running fingers through her hair as he tried to calm her down, "It's okay, it'll be alright." Turning his head, to spot paper and boxes on the floor. But on closer inspection of what they said the color from his face drained. Immediatly looking back down at Natsu and knew exactaly why she was crying so hard. "Natsu," He said his voice shaking, "Did you?" Tilting up her chin to see the red in her eyes as more tears fell down her cheeks.

Nodding her head, pointing to the tests that she had thrown onto the floor. Using her palms to rub her stinging eyes.

"P-Pink," He stuttered, "That means you're-"

"I know!" She halfway screamed with her voice breaking, "I know, I know!"

"I'm sorry," Dino said as he hugged Natsu, "I shouldn't have, I should have just left you alone." Feeling her head shaking in his arms.

"N-No," She whispered, "Now I know I'm not sick." _But now I have a bigger problem, that won't affect only me anymore. _Trying to stand up but her legs felt like jello.

"Here." Dino stood up, lifting Natsu up under her arms.

Natsu held the wall, her legs shaking. "D-Dino, can I ask you a huge favor? But you have to promise me not to tell anyone." Pushing her hair back and inhaling fresh air.

Dino gulped, ready to listen to what Natsu was going to ask.

"Can you take me to the hospital?" Her voice squeaked as she quickly looked to the ground.

Dino's expression softened, kissing her on the forehead. "Yeah, let's go."

Sticking out her pinkie finger, "You have to promise me that you won't tell anyone." Watching Dino wrap his pinkie around hers.

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"If you break it I'll break your pinkie, twice." Mustering up a smile that you could tell she was trying too hard to make.

* * *

"We'll be back in Japan if we take off tomorrow morning," Kasakube explained, "Then you can give Sawada what he asked for."

"So be it," Hibari answered, glaring back to his sceond in command. "You'd better get some sleep in because if we leave early morning we're not stopping until we get back to Japan, got it?" Ordering Kasakube to leave.

* * *

Dino was driving Natsu to the clinic next to the hospital that dealt with pregnancies, Natsu was sitting in the passanger seat with a solem look on her face. She slumped down in the seat enough that she could barely see over the window, Natsu didn't want to see anyone right now and vice versa.

"Can you park a block or so away? I don't want my car being noticed at that place." Slightly shifting up to see the people walking around, making sure she didn't know anyone. "Turn here."

He parked in the lot for a resturant, but no one would know. He ran to the other side of the car to open the door for Natsu, like a gentlemen.

"Thanks." Slowly getting out, gazing at the huge hospital a block away. "It looks so much bigger now." Walking down the sidewalk towards the clinic. She wore plain colored clothing and a pair of fake glasses to disguise herself, but it proved useless when she was noticed by two girls walking to them.

"Natsu!" Haru said usually loud, "Oh and Dino! What are you two doing here?" Lightly hugging Natsu then Dino.

Kyoko smiled, "What brings you around here?" Holding a large bag. She saw then Natsu was staring at the bag. "This? It's for Tsuna, he's been working so hard so me and Haru got him some sweets."

"We also got some for Reborn and Giannini!" Haru giggled holding another bag.

"That's so sweet," Natsu added, adjusting her glasses with her forefinger. "I can guess that what you two are doing here, since the best bakery is right down the street."

"So, Natsu, you haven't told us yet what you and Dino are doing here." Haru puffed up her cheeks.

Natsu flustered, "W-Well, you see, Dino wanted to just take a walk around and we ended up over here. He wanted to get away from being in an office all day." Nervously laughing.

"Must be stressful Dino," Kyoko said, "Haru, we need to get going and give these to Tsuna and the others."

"Okay! We'll see you two later!" The burnette said happily, skipping ahead down the sidewalk.

Kyoko began after Haru but then turned around for a breif moment, "My brother's coming back from America next week, you two should come over." Waving goodbye, jogging to catch up to Haru, "Wait up!"

Once the two were ways away, Natsu sighed, "Thank goodness." Walking up to the clinic with automatic doors. "C'mon Dino, did you think you were going to wait outside?" Laughing because she knew that's what he was most likely going to do.

"N-No, I think it's best if I wait here." A blush going across his cheeks.

Pulling on his arm," It's cooler in here, and you can sit down while I'm...In the back." Tugging him inside and sitting him down with the other waiting men. She went to the counter, getting a clipboard from the attendent. Filling out her basic information then handing it back to the older woman.

Reading over her glasses then glancing up to Natsu, "They'll call you back in about twenty minutes."

Nodding she went to join Dino.

His leg was shaking furiously, he seemed more nervous than the wait and see fathers a couple seats over.

"Calm down Dino," Natsu handed him a magazine, "Read this, maybe your nerves'll calm down."

"Yours too."

Natsu was trembling all over without even knowing it until she saw her fingers tapping against her arms. Suddenly Dino's arm found its way around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"I should be comforting you. I'm not the one who's pregnant here." Setting his head against hers. "But you shouldn't be worrying as much as you probably are."

_Maybe to you, but what'll happen when he gets back? What'll I say?! What'll I do?! _Listening to herself throw a fit inside her head she didn't hear the nurse call her name.

"Natsu, they're calling for you." Dino said poking her face. "I'll still be here when you get out." Patting her on the back as she got up.

She followed the nurse into the back to soon reveal all.

"So, you're stuck waiting here too?" Said a man two seats from Dino with a smile on his face.

Dino nodded, setting the magazine aside.

"Yeah this is my second time sitting here. I take it this is your first?" He asked leaning forward.

With wide eyes and a red blush Dino furiously shook his head. "N-N-No!" Reddening by the second. "S-She's just a friend of mine, h-her..." Debating, "...the father isn't here right now."

* * *

The plane was once again in the air and headed straight to Japan. By the time of their arrival it would be late in the day, at least when everyone was to be asleep. But they would be most awake, a mild case of jet lag would be upon their shoulders.

"Sawada will recieve what we left to obtain first, then you're to inform the others of what's happened. Only then may you use your time." Hibari explained reclining in the seat starnig at the clear sky.


	9. Conformation

I almost for got about this! Bad, bad, bad me! BUT as you can see I didn't. (: I start school tomorrow and not really looking forward to it.

* * *

"So you know how far along she is?" Asked the man now seated next to Dino asked.

"Uh actually no, that's why we're here," He answered. "Do you have any tips on this? Like what to do when she's throwing up." Nervously asking questions that he thought were awkward. "She's been throwing up every morning-"

The man laughed, "That's normal, don't sweat it so much. You just need to worry about the strange cravings and the weight gain, my last one gained over fifty pounds and it was about a year later until she got her body back." Placing a hand on Dino's shoulder, "But if everything goes well she should be back to normal six months after the kid pops out." Taking light of pregnancy since he's already had one child, but Natsu was a totally different matter.

The door across the room came open, out walked a very pregnant woman assisted by a nurse.

"There she is!" The man exclaimed with a joyus face, looking back to Dino, "That's my wife, seven months along." Shaking Dino's hand before leaving with his wife.

Dino studied the woman over, her protruding belly, the slight waddle in her walk, and the largness of her breasts. He couldn't make up that same kind of picture in his mind with Natsu instead, too strange.

Another thirty minutes went by and other women left the room, more men gathered in the waiting room way calmer then Dino appeared to be. Then finally the door open with Natsu standing on the other side, many papers in her hands and a more relieved expression on her face but Dino could see some shock in her eyes.

"Natsu." Dino said as he got up to go to her, meeting her as she strood towards the door.

She latched onto his arm without a word, leaving the clinic and right back to the car. Once the doors were closed she spoke, "They said I'm three months pregnant," Setting the papers on the floor beneath her feet, "She said also that very soon my belly'll start showing, " Hiking her shirt up above her navel. "She told me I'm already showing, but it just looks lke I've gained a little weight." Poking and prodding at her bellybutton.

Dino blushed as he watched this little scene, "D-Did you see any of the other women?" Driving out onto the open road that was no longer crowded with many people and towering buildings.

"Yeah, I saw."  
They headed back to the house, where they'd do nothing but read over the papers again and again. And by the time the day was done Natsu hid the information away for no other eyes to see, because now she would be the one to tell others of her new state.

_I can't hide this for long, but he has to be the first to know._

It was near midnight when the plane touched down at Namimori airport, put away in hanger 6. Kasakube, second in command of Foundation went off to deliver the files for Tsuna, while Hibari walked the almost empty streets of Namimori. Taking his time on the long walk to his home, following the rows of street lamps that illuminated the night.

"Sir, door B has been opened," Gannini said as he brought up the camera feed on his computer.

"That's Kasakube, that means Hibari's completed the mission I gave him and we've now got information on the families that have set bases in England. Now I can stop worrying over that lost connection that was suspiciously cut off, remind me to discuss that with Hibari next time he comes down here." Grabbing the coat laying on top of a nearby chair, slinging it over his shoulder as he went out to meet with Kasakube.

"Oh Sawada, you're here this late at night, it's a suprise to see you."

"Same to you." Yawning loudly. "I was about to call it a day, I've been restless lately and your little connection problem wasn't making that any better." Giving Kasakube a little hint.

"Please excuse me for that, I was the one who dis-"

"Under Hibari's order I'm assuming?" Not wanting to blame him since he had been ordered to break the connection, instead he switch the subject, "Do you have what I asked for?"

Pulling a thick packet from inside is jacket, "Yes we have obtained what you asked for." Handing over the files. "If you'll excuse me." Turning around to leave the underground base and head to his own home where he'd call a meeting for tomorrow morning and get some sleep to get on Japan time.

Tsuna sighed as he walked silently through the empty hall towards his office. It had been weeks since he had last been outside to see the sky and now he could take a small break since one of the endless tasks had been crossed off the list. "Now I just have to wait a week more till bro comes back from America and I can call a meeting with all my guardians." Tossing the papers on his desk, he would sort it out later, right now he needed a nice long sleep to make up for all the rest he hadn't given himself. "Gannini, why don't you get some rest, you've been working hard. And don't worry about the time, we both need to catch up on our sleep." Setting the 2-way on his desk also before heading to his room in the base.

The lights dimmed as he trailed on the edge of town, in the distance he could see the home he built. Where he would go in and find his long time girlfriend sleeping in the futon they shared. A slight smile tugged his lips at the thought of offically being home. "I'll stay up until tonight so jet lag won't effect me." Rumaging through his pocket to take out his house key, customized by Natsu herself with a little yellow bird topping the key. "Where is that bird anyway?" Coming up to his home, walking along the gravel to the door.  
Sneering when he entered his house, face-to-face with a certain blond standing in between the kitchen and living room. "What are you doing here, herbivore?"


	10. Back

This one's a little short but I'm a little stuck right now on the progression of the story. But never fear I'll figure it out!

* * *

Dino Cavallone was standing in the way of the kitchen, with a cup of coffee in his hand. His blond hair was tossed around and dark circles had began appearing around his eyes. He had either been up all night or pretty early to wake, but that didn't change the fact that he was in Hibari's home without Hibari's knowledge until now. "K-Kyoya?!" Almost spitting out his coffee.

"I asked you, what are you doing here?" Glaring daggers at his past tutor, "Where's Natsu?" Looking to see that she wasn't around.

"Asleep, don't worry!" Nervously scratching the side of his neck, finishing off the black coffee before putting it into the sink. As he turned around he found a metal tonfa to his neck, the metal was extremely cold against his skin.

"Why are you here?" His voice was low and eyes narrow.

Dino put his hands in front of his chest, "Let me explain, but please remove that," Referring to the tonfa, "I'm here on vacation and Natsu agreed to let me stay here! And she didn't know when you'd be back-"

"Enough." Pulling his arm back to his side. "You're welcome to stay here but you better not have done anything to Natsu that she disliked." Peering behind Dino's shoulder to see another cup setting on the counter with a tea bag string hanging off the side.

Dino himself looked over his shoulder best he could, "It's Natsu's." The lack of sleep was much more apparent when up close to his face, Hibari knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep in the last couple days. "It's a new kind she hadn't had before and if I would have known it was this early in the morning I would have waited to make it, but I wanted to make sure I didn't mess it up." Half telling the truth, the tea was actually for upset stomachs.

Hibari could picture Dino messing the simplest of teas up by accidentally ripping the bag open or putting it into cold water. "Hopefully she's been sleeping right? Unlike you?" Taking his leave down the hall.

"Uh, I'll be in the living room." Dino called out, flopping down on the couch. Recognizing that he wasn't alone anymore, and might be able to get some well needed sleep. Right when his head touched the couch he was out like a light.

Hibari slowly opened the bedroom door enough to where he could get in.

Sprawled out on the futon was Natsu, blanket strewn about over her. Her pale blonde hair was fanned out underneath her.

He approached the side of the bed, crouching down next to Natsu. Studying how delicate she looked while sleeping.

One hand tangled within her hair while the other laied on top of her stomach. Not even knowing that the man she had been missing was right next to her.

Kissing her forehead lightly, Hibari went back to the living room where Dino was sleeping. Not disturbing him he reclined against the table in front of the couch, folding his hands behind his head and turning on the TV to a low volume. But before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

The sun creeped beneath the tree's leaves, flooding the windows with early morning could hear the starting of the day in Namimori by the increasing noise level.  
Natsu woke up casually, wiping drool from the side of her mouth. Propping herself up onto her elbows, staring down her chest and stomach. She could now see a little bump where the baby was, but it could easily be overlooked by anyone who didn't know. As she yawned a wave of neasea hit, and like usual she sprinted to the restroom, slamming the door by accident.

Hibari woke semi startled by the loud noise, Dino was too deep in sleep to hear anything. Quickly going to the restroom and opening the door without any notice.

Naturally Natsu thought it to be Dino but as she turned her head her pupils got large. Her mouth was trembling, trying to speak, "H-H-H-" All the color from her left, going straight to her face in a cherry red blush. Feeling another gag come up she stuck her head back into the toilet and heaved up liquid, coughing as it all came out

In complete and utter confusion Hibari stomped back to the living room to knock Dino off the couch. "Wake up, Herbivore," Punching him in the head.

"God damn," Groaned Dino, rubbing his face where it had smacked the floor, "What's wrong?" Hearing Natsu dry heave loudly and he was off running. Grabbing the cup of tea that was next to the sink and heading into the bathroom. "I'm so sorry. Here." Helping her put the cup to her lips.

After one swallow she didn't want to drink anymore, and her shaking wouldn't stop. Smiling hystericly, "I could have sworn I just saw- ah, Ah, AH!" Shuddering as her eyes met Hibari's, screaming something not understandable. Pointing at his face with her index finger, then fainting back onto the bathroom floor.


	11. Dreams and Reality

SUNDAY! Ugh, college is draining me.

* * *

Just as Dino went to pick Natsu up off the floor Hibari grabbed his wrists. "Move," He commanded, taking her in his arms like a bride, standing up with his back towards Dino. "Go crowd Sawada, you're suffocating me. And don't wreck her car," Glaring behind him.

A silent nod and the blond was off, worrying for Natsu and how she would react when she came to.

Contemplating when the best time to tell the rest of the family of her upcoming suprise, "We've got to make sure it stays within the family, or else this could be a big mess. Not to mention the father..." Trailing off as he swore again under his breath to keep it a secret until she told them personally.

Natsu was laied back out onto the futon, her hands cradling her stomach. Every now and then her eyes would sqeeze shut tighter.  
_Inside her mind she was alone, sitting on a checkerboard like floor. "Hello," She called numerous times but no one would answer back. "Is anyone here? Am I alone?" Looking every which way to see if she really was all alone. Then the faint sounds of footsteps made her snap back to the front, staring into the void of black as the steps got louder and louder. From the darkness came a figure, as stoic as himself outside this dream world, Hibari Kyoya. Natsu smiled when he approached her. Getting to her feet quickly to embrace him, the feeling of him was so real to her and she couldn't be happier. "You're back! I've missed you much," Crying freely into his purple collared shirt, "I have so much I want to tell you."_

_His whisper like grunt was enough for her to take a breath and start._

_"Well, I have some important news I want to tell you first, I'm pregnant." Softly smiling as she laied a hand across her stomach. "And of course he or she is yours as well." Hugging him again with a huge weight off her shoulders, when suddenly a lifelike pain surged though her body. _

_Looking down to see blood running down Hibari's hand. Which made her scream bloody murder from the top of her lungs. _

_"Hi-!"_

"-Bari!" Forcing her eyes to open. Scooting back as far as she could at the apperance of someone near her child. Crying loudly, salt water blurring her vision making it hard to focus on anything. "H-Hibari?" Cautiously watching their movements and wiping her eyes clean.

"Calm down." Natsu heard the deep voice say, giving her relief to know she wasn't in danger. Hibari crawled next to her, pulling her close to him. "I'm sorry."  
_For? _Natsu thought, not knowing the pain was initally her own fault.

As she began mumbling in her half asleep state Hibari tried to calm her down, but just as Natsu was in her dream, she sat up. Unconciously whipping her arms out and, in dream and reality locking Hibari in her arms. The pain was when she fell back and he went down with her, pressing him against her with his weight pushing down on her.

Emotions were now running high when Natsu finally registered that Hibari was back and that her child could be harmed. _They're going to be okay, _she thought feeling a warm sensation that made her feel safe. Talking so fast and ununderstandable that most of what she was saying was gibberish. "Never again!" She said, "Never again will you be gone that long without me!" Natsu pouted, feebly hitting his sides with her loosely balled fists.

"I'm sorry," Hibari repeated, tilting her head up to kiss her.

Natsu felt like she could melt right there, it had been a long three months since he had left for England, and she soaked him in. But her mind told her what needed to be done, "W-Wait," Pushing away from Hibari, "I have something to tell you, it's very important."

The skylark rose a brow, leaning down to kiss Natsu's midsection. "You're pregnant? And he or she is _ours_?" Smiling smugly as he watched her face explode into a bright red shade.

"Dino told you?!" She half screamed half squeaked.

"No, you did." Pointing a finger towards her face.

_I'm pregnant and he or she is yours as well. _The line of her dream ran over and over throughout her ears. "I-I-I did?!" _I wasn't dreaming then?!_

With a laugh Hibari said, "Yeah, you did. It was really a shock when you just came out and said it like that, then suddenly falling back making me squish him." Covering her belly, "I'm sorry little one."

This made Natsu even more embarassed. "Y-You're taking this better than you did in my dream," Whispering with tears lining her eyes.

"I would never harm something so small and weak, and he's mine so why do him harm?" A newfound fatherly love for the unborn child arose in his voice, "And if anyone trys to lay a finger on him they won;t have fingers." Switching positions to have Natsu reclining against him while their hands rested where the baby was.

"So when do you plan on telling everybody else?"

Natsu's cheeks puffed up in a pout, "I was waiting for you to get back because I wanted you to know first, excluding the fact that Dino knows. Is that a bad thing?"

"I think you and me both know that answer." Bending his legs to get up, helping Natsu to her feet as well. "Next week, your brother'll gather everyone next week at your mother's house, then you'll be able to tell them."


	12. Gifts

I have so much homework to do, but I'm so lazy. I don't even know why I went to college, I know all the crap they're teaching me. Seriously, I should have just stayed at my job, no homework and I get paid.

* * *

The dial tone went off three times before someone finally picked up the phone. _Hello?_

_Bianchi? _Natsu pulled the phone away for a moment to check that she called the right person. "Uh, where's Tsuna?"

_Sleeping, he asked that no one wake him up._

"Well, make sure he doesn't sleep too long. C-," She hesitated, "Can you mark next Wednesday on his calender, and put meeting at mom's?"

_Sure._

"Also can you tell everyone about it, I need everyone to be there."

_That's why your waiting until next week since Ryohei gets back at that time. But why do you need us, something up?_

"No, not really," Glancing up to see steam coming up from the pan, "I have to go! Thank so much Bianchi!" Ending the call and quickly going to the stove. Flipping the sandwhich over, sighing a breath of relieve when it was only burnt a little. "That was close." Turning the temprature down to make sure she wouldn't burn it.

It was the middle of the day. Dino still wasn't back from where ever he went to, which worried Natsu to death, and Hibari had gone off with Kasakube to talk about the trip. Leaving Natsu the home all to herself. It had been a while since she was alone, until Dino came to stay. Usually she was out and about, at her mom's or at the base working with everyone. But now she was staying away from everybody until they all heard the news. When Natsu tried to imagine their expressions she laughed a little too loud, except when she pictured Tsuna he was mad.

"There's no need to worry!" Reassuring herself, eating the banana and ham sandwich while people on the TV raced through mud.

* * *

"Are you positive that this is the girl?" Said an older man with a cigar in his mouth, holding a report of Natsu between his stumpy fingers. "And you're quite positive that she is with a child?"

The just as old woman nodded, pulling out a photo from her jacket. A sonogram photo. "I saw her myself, and she was with the Cavallone boss. I guess he's there to protect her."

A smile missing teeth spread across the man's face, "No matter, all we need is her and that child. We'll have our hands on that rare sky flame, and then our family will be avenged." Placing the end of his cigar to a corner of the paper, watching it catch flame and flicker away.

* * *

Dino turned into the driveway, parking in the usual spot. Carrying a stack of boxes to the front door, going back two more times. Before he could unlock the door it came open itself, revealing Natsu staring at him curiously.

"What are those?" Pointing to the tiny mountain of colorful boxes. Walking out to take one then looking back, "You can get the rest of them."

They were situated next to the coffee table, where both Natsu and Dino were seated across from each other.

Dino had a smile on his face that wouldn't go away, with a small pink blush. "A-Are you gonna open them or not?" Asking as if Natsu knew the boxes were for her.

"Huh?" Eyeing the stacks up and down. "Which one?" Poking at some to see if she could tell what was inside.

"All of them." That blush getting a little brighter. "You see when Hibari sent me out I had nothing to do because I tried calling your brother but he was asleep, so I went downtown to the shopping district. Then I accidentally got carried away and bought a bunch of stuff. Oh look at this!" Rumaging through his pocket and taking out a cellphone charm. "It looks like Enzio right?" Dangling it in front of her face.

Shaking her head, "So you're saying you bought all this for me?" Raising a brow at the many boxes. "Seriously?"

"Kinda, just open them."

Natsu took one from the top, a yellow box with a white ribbon. "Frilly," She commented plucking the ribbon off. Flipping the lid off and there was a baby's onesie, purple with a picture of a turtle. Her eyes quickly went up to Dino's, opened as far as they would go. Shuddering with the box in hand. "D-Don't tell me you bought a bunch of baby clothes." Lifting it out of it's container, holding it out in front of her, turning it around to see of anything was on the back. Then her face dyed a red color. "You idiot!" Throwing the one piece at his face.

"Is something wrong with it?!" He asked just as embarassed. "I can go return it if you don't like it."

"No, it's fine." Natsu's hands in her face, the blush going all the way up to her ears. "But why did you buy baby clothes for?! I mean he's not even born yet and he's not due for another six months!" Flailing her arms around wildly. _Do you know how embarassing this is?!_

"Well it's always good to have lots of clothes," He stated, "Besides, everyone else is going to buy you stuff when they find out. Especially your mom." Fake coughing, fanning his face to cool it down.

Natsu realized it was true. Getting up to walk over to Dino's side of the table, leaning down and hugging him. "Thank you. And by the way did you hand pick all these?"

"Yes?" He answered sheepishly, wondering why she asked that.

"Do they all have turtles on them?" Holding the one piece up with a devilish smile.

* * *

"Tsuna it's time to wake up!" Said a squeaky voice as the lights came on in his room. A small fedora clad infant jumped onto Tsuna's stomach without restraint, "Wake up!"

In an instant he was sitting straight up in bed, surprised by the sight of Reborn. "R-Reborn!"

"Yes, yes. Now get dressed, you have things to do. Don't want to get behind." Hopping down and casually walking towards the door. "I'm going to have a little visit with Hibari, and I heard that Dino was still in town."

"Reborn wait!" Tsuna yelled franticly getting up out of bed, but it was too late. "Damn, I was going to ask him if my dad got the files I asked for." Yawning loudly, stretching his arms above his head with a pop.

* * *

Hibari was done with the foundation members, telling them what they needed to do and what was accomplished. Having picked up his own car he was now driving home.

* * *

Around the house was a mess, boxes opened and flung on top of one another, tissue paper and ribbons were clustered up in a corner, and a pile of baby clothes of all kinds were being played with.

Natsu had a small white shirt with a firetruck on the front laid on her stomach, while she pretended her fingers were legs walking with a pair of shoes on top of the table. Laughing at how small babys' clothes really were, looking to the folded pile on the edge of the coffee table. "You sure did buy a lot." Slipping the shoes off and setting them next to the others.

"I didn't know exactally what to get." Wadding up tissue paper. "So I got all this." Tossing at the trash can and missing epicly.

Sighing loudly, "I still can't believe you did this, and they're all boy clothes. What if I have a girl?" Grabbing one larger box, beginning to put the clothes away. "Personally I want a little girl, but I'd love 'em either way." Pushing the box to the end of the couch.


	13. Shock

It's Sunday! I've been running around all day and seriously forgot about this.

* * *

"Bianchi?" Tsuna called, wandering into the kitchen. Using the table to lean against as he yawned.

Continuing to casually prepare a quite lethal meal, she turned her head to aknowledge his presence.

"When did you mark my calendar for next Wednesday, and why do I have to go to my mom's?"

"Natsu called earlier and asked me to." Lightly wafting to get a slight sense of her cooking. "And it's not only you that has to go, Natsu asked for everyone." Grabbing a bowl from the overhead cabinet, and pouring a hearty serving. "Are you hungry?" Offering Tsuna the dark purple concotion.

He could feel his stomach turn, "No thank you." Leaving for his office without haste.

* * *

"So, when are you going to be able to find out what you're having?" Dino asked lazily flipping through the TV channels. "Have you thought of any names?" Mannually changing the channel back to what he was originally watching.

"Well the nurse said thay they would be able to figure out the gender, but it won't be until next month. As for names, Hibari and I have plenty of time to decide."

"You should name him Dino, Kyoya'll absolutely love it." The Cavallone boss sarcasticly suggested with a grin. "Even if it's a girl you can name her Dina."

Natsu reached over and flicked Dino on the forehead, thinking about what Hibari would actually do if he said that with him here. "As if he'd ever do that." Poking his cheeks.

After a moment of laughing about the names both of them stopped abruptly to hear the door unlocking. Looking towards the front of the house to find Hibari putting his keys back into his pockets.

Hibari gave a glare to Dino. "Are you feeling okay, Natsu? Did you get ahold of your brother?" Walking behind the couch Dino was laying on and picking up a pillow that had been thrown off, hitting the blond square in the face with the purple pillow.

She nodded, "Everything's set." Getting off the couch to go get herself a glass of water.

Hibari took the seat next to Natsu's spot on the couch, and took a small interest in the people running across the TV trying to complete a very stupidy built obsticle course.

The room was silent between Dino and Hibari, until a fit of coughing tore through the kitchen.

"Where am I?" Asked a high pitched voice, as she emerged from the kitchen. "Is anyone even here?" Looking around but stopped when Hibari and Dino stared at her with confused expressions.

Dino nearly fell off the couch, "N-Natsu?!"

Hibari's eyes simply got wider, but he was silent.

Standing in the living room was Natsu, but not the one of this time. She wore a Namimori middle school uniform, and had hair that went just past her ears. "Eh?" Rubbing her eyes. "Eh!" Flinching back in shock.

"It's been a long time since you've looked like that," Dino commented.

"Dino? Hibari?" Slowly walking up behind the couch. Grabbing Hibari's head and turning it towards her.

His eyebrows went down, "Let go, Natsu."

Natsu's pupils shrunk, letting go and backing away. "Where am I?" Not recognizing the house she was in. "Where is my brother?"

"Busy I suppose, and this is his house." Dino pointed at Hibari. "You were really small ten years ago, but it's not like you changed all that much." Looking directly at Natsu."

"Stop that, herbivore." Hibari aggressively said, being protective of his girlfriend, even if she was this young. "I'll bite you to death if you keep on staring at her." Before going back to watch the TV he caught a glance of Natsu, which brought back the memory of when she confronted him about being her boyfriend.

_"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked from behind his desk in the discipline committee room. He looked at the clock and saw that it was lunch time, but that didn't change the fact that Natsu Sawada casually came into his domain. "I'll bite you to death if you don't leave." _

_Natsu flinched but took a breath, "H-Hibari, I like you, will you be my boyfriend!" Then holding her tongue and looking at the ground._

_"Whatever." Answered Hibari as he fixed a stack of papers and stapled them together._

_Natsu's face was bright red, and in an instant she fled the office._

_Hibari raised a brow, "What was that about?"_

Suddenly a cloud engulfed Natsu and she was now back in the right time.

* * *

Ten years earlier.

A cloud of pink smoke arose from Lambo's bazooka after it had landed on Natsu.

"Natsu!" Tsuna yelled worringly, waiting for the smoke to clear away. "In her place is going to be ten years later Natsu," Swallowing and preparing himself for the worst.

"What the?" Waving her hands around to get rid of the smoke. "I must've gotten hit by Lambo's bazooka." Her vision clearing and focusing on the young faces around her.

Both parties were shocked, except in completely different ways.

"Cute!" Natsu busted out, "You're all so cute!" Grabbing Tsuna and hugging him. "I almost forgot how small everyone used to b-" Hesitating to continue, because when she looked down Tsuna's face was buried in her chest. With a nervous laugh she pushed him away, "I guess I really did forget how small you were. Sorry 'bout that."

Yamamoto was on Natsu's right, "Tsuna, who's this?" Oblivious to the fact that this was just Natsu except older.

"That's Natsu you baseball idiot." Gokudera explained holding a wailing Lambo by his afro. "Can't you tell by how fat she is?" Covering Lambo's mouth agressivly to get him to shut up.

Natsu remembered how Gokudera used to always call her fat, and took offense to it. "I'm not fat!" Sticking her tongue out in a childlike manner. Then she ran behind Tsuna, "Wait until I get back to the future, and I'm gonna punch you in the face!" Threatening the future Gokudera. Suddenly the five minutes were up and the younger Natsu was back.

"Che," Gokudera clicked his tongue, "You're still fat."

"What! No I'm not!" Confused and angered.

* * *

Natsu sighed, relieved to be back. Sitting beside Hibari she sheepishly asked, "Guys, am I fat?"

"No." Hibari said sharply.

"Not yet?" Dino answered, earning a punch to the face from the skylark closest to him.


	14. Family Matters

I swear I skipped a class everyday this week, and I only have two a day to begin with. College bores me since they're only reteaching me everything I already know. So to kill time I wrote, typed, and read; oh and I slept. :P

* * *

"I can't do this, I can't do this. What if everyone gets mad? What if my mom doesn't approve? What if a comet comes crashing through the roof right as I'm about to tell everyone!" Natsu was freaking out in the passenger seat of Hibari's car. Her, Hibari, and Dino were on their way to Natsu's mom's house where all the of the Vongola Family in Japan were told to be at. She couldn't mentally handle the pressure that she placed on herself.

Dino leaned forward in his seat, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure everyone's going to be excited. Maybe a little shocked but then excited no doubt." Talking in a whisper like tone as if he was trying not to let Hibari hear him. "Just get ready to laugh at your brother's face, I'm sure it's going to be hysterical." Lightening the mood with some humor, which seemed to have some kind of effect on Natsu since she was giggling.

"But what if-" Natsu had started but was cut off by the skylark.

One hand came off the steering wheel and laced itself with Natsu's. "There is no what if, just try to calm down." Giving her hand a squeeze for support.

In attempts to swat away or temporarily get rid of the massive butterflies gathering in her stomach, she began taking long breaths and repeating under her breath that it was going to be okay. _Nothing bad is going to happen, there is no way something bad could happen. _

Hibari had to slow down because of the residential area they entered, about a mile away from the house.

Natsu closed her eyes and hands tighter, like she was getting ready to peak over a roller coaster that was heading straight down. The left over butterflies were fluttering around aimlessly fast. _I just need to stay calm._

"Oh look now." Dino pointed out as they parked in the drive. "No one's ever here yet, you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Patting her head then stepping out of the car.

Natsu's door was opened by Hibari. "Go help your mom. I'll be back in a bit, I'm going to go for a walk." Glaring daggers behind him at Dino, who flinched because he didn't know what he did wrong. So Hibari took off down the street.

Both blonds went to the front door, knocking until Nana answered with a bright smile on her face, "You're here. Come, come." Going back to the kitchen with the two on her tail. "Natsu can you peel and cut the vegetables, and Dino, you can help me make meatballs." Unwrapping raw meat onto a plate. "Your brother called earlier and said he'll be here soon with the others, and Kyoko and Haru will bring more food."

With the bowl of vegetables on the table Natsu took a seat and started peeling skins and chopping them up. Separating them on a large plate.

After almost ten minutes of dead silence Nana broke it, "Natsu Sawada, are you not going to tell your mother about the baby?" Turning around with a knife in her hand. "You do know that I've had two children of my own, and I know what morning sickness is. You could have told me."

Dino was speechless, nearly dropping the meatball in his hand.

"Mom," Natsu said embarrassed reaching out and tightly wrapping her arms around her mom's waist. Hiding her face in Nana's apron, "I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know and then I did know, and, and, and, I'm scared. I don't know what I'm going to do!" Venting the worries she held on her shoulders. "I thought you were going to be angry with me because I'm going to have a baby, then everyone else would be the same." Crying her brown eyes out.

Nana patted her daughter's head, "You don't have to worry, we all love you and we'll love your baby the same. But you will have to tell your father about this, I don't know what he'll do." Returning to the counter where she looked curiously at the meat cubes Dino created somehow.

"Really?" Wiping under her eyes with a slight smile. Stifling her laughter by going back to work while her mom fixed Dino's little error.

"And I assume Dino knows this as well?" Taking Natsu's veggies and washing them in the sink.

An hour went by and the feast was spread out on the table, and a knock came to the door.

"Mom, can you get that? I have to wash my hands." Watching her and Dino leave the kitchen to greet the guests. Turning her head towards the door in the kitchen to look outside and Hibari was leaning against the open frame with a small yellow bird sitting in his hair. "AH!" Surprised by his sudden appearance, splashing him with the water left on her hands.

His face and parts of his hair were dripping, not to mention Hibird had completely missed the shot by flying up just at the right time. An eyebrow twitched at the smaller girl in front of him. "Natsu."

"I'm sorry." Adding a small giggle, grabbing a towel and approaching him cautiously. Pushing the towel into his face and wiping the water away. "Don't just show up and scare me." Messing up his hair so that it stuck up. "I think my brother's here." Glancing back to the kitchen entrance.

"Yes, we prepared a lot, but you know how the boys love to eat. So I'm glad you brought what you did, feel free to set it out where you want." Encouraged Nana as Kyoko and Haru came in followed by Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei.

Hibari made a disapproving grunt, "All the herbivores are crowding." Crossing his arms and going back outside.

"You have to put up with it." She groaned as he left, knowing that this was going to happen already. Shrugging her shoulders she went to help out Haru set some of the containers on the table. "How are you all? Oh! Ryohei, you look as good as ever." Skipping over and hugging him, but she faced sideways so Ryohei wouldn't squeeze the baby since he didn't know yet. "How was America, you see anything cool?"

Flashing a thumbs up, "Heck yes, I watched an extreme boxing match in New York, then I witnessed an extreme eating challenge at a restaurant where one man had to eat twenty hamburgers in half an hour! Everything in America is extreme!"

"Not to mention the 'extremely' fat people," Gokudera mumbled, making Yamamoto laugh.

Natsu didn't catch the whole sentence but the fat part caught her ear. Smiling sweetly at the storm guardian next to Ryohei, then punching him in the middle of the chest. "That's to remind you not to call me fat, stupid-dera," Not erasing the grin from her face.

"What the hell?" Falling back a step. "You..." Raising a fist to hit Natsu back, but he could feel and see Hibari menacingly staring at him through the door. Biting back his tongue, "Crazy woman." Stomping off somewhere in the house.

Yamamoto and Ryohei laughed at the scene, even if they didn't know what the reason behind it was.

_I told you I'd punch you. Sheesh, calling me fat. _Wrapping her fingers around her wrist, _See, I can touch my fingers together, so I can't possibly be fat. _"You guys go make yourself comfy in the family room." Shooing them off, then skipping up behind Tsuna. "Brother!" Practically jumping onto his back, setting her chin on his shoulder.

"N-Natsu?" Holding her arms so she wouldn't fall.

"Did you catch up on your beauty sleep?" Pushing their cheeks together.

Patting her arms to tell her to let go. "Yes, finally." Kissing her cheek as a habit he picked up from having to go to Italy. "Now what is all this about? I had to take time out of my week."

"I'm sorry, but this is really important. And you have to wait until everyone is here, and by the looks of it we're still going to have to wait." Kissing him back.

Another ten minutes went by, then finally all of the family had arrived. Lambo and I-pin lost track of time as they were studying for school, Fuuta was trying his hardest to convince Bianchi not to bring one of her infamous cakes but failed, Reborn walked in like it was nothing, and Chrome came in Mukuro's place.

"Now, we can start eating," Nana said passing out plates, "There's plenty of food so don't be shy."

Yamamoto grabbed a box that was pushed under the table, it was filled with sushi that he had made earlier that morning. "It wouldn't be a party without this."

Natsu was basically chewing her plate when she saw the sushi, but her mom whispered into her ear.

"Don't even think about it, you can't eat seafood when you're expecting, especially sushi."

Her stomach grumbled, "So not fair." Drooling over the food she couldn't eat because of her mom's information. Forced to watch the rest of the family freely eat what they wanted. She got what she could eat according to her mother, then made a plate for Hibari considering that he wasn't going to come back inside. "Hibari!" Running outside to sit next to her boyfriend, and found Reborn talking to him.

"Ciaossu, Natsu." Jumping onto her shoulder and taking something from Hibari's plate. "Been awhile."

"I heard you've been running around everywhere." Laughing when Leon licked her face. Handing Hibari his plate, "Here."

"Is that all you're going to eat? You eat more at the house." Questioned Hibari when he caught a glimpse of her food.

Sitting down next to him, "Yeah. Hey Reborn, why don't you go have mom fix you something." Sending the arcobaleno on his way. "Mom says that I have to watch what I eat because there are a lot of harmful foods." Picking at the plate with her chopsticks. "Do we really have to tell them?"

Hibari nodded as he ate.

Natsu sighed heavily, "Okay." Picking a piece of bread to give to Hibird. He landed on her shoulder to graciously eat.

"Natsu, Natsu!" He chirped.

She felt more relaxed, with the mood not so tense. Except after she ate when Tsuna joined them outside to tell them that everyone wanted to know why they were here, her mind went back to frantic and meltdown mode.

"Gokudera is complaining that he has no reason to be here." Tsuna said taking Natsu's plate out of her hands to help her out. "I've got it, just get in there and tell us what is so important."

"Uh, sure." Standing up and turning around. "You coming?" Swatting at Hibari's hair playfully.

He moved her hand and shook his head. "I'm not going to crowd with all the herbivores in there."

"Well you have to be there somehow." Pouting with her lip sticking out. Taking off into the house towards the family room. When she came in all eyes went to her. "H-Hey you guys. I wanted to announce that- that-" Stuttering to no end, "That-"

"Natsu! Baby!" Hibird tweeted, circling around Natsu and landing in her hair. "Baby, baby!" Flapping his wings happily.

"W-What?" Tsuna cleared his throat.

All the attention was turned to Natsu, wondering where Hibird learned that from. Her face was red and she looked at the floor. "He's right, I wanted to tell you guys that I'm having a b-b-" Forcing the B-word to come out. "Baby." Taking out a small wallet sized photo from her back pocket, and handing it to Tsuna. "Here."

Flipping it over he discovered that the photo was of Natsu's sonogram, his future nephew. "T-This!" Nearly fainting from the sight of the picture, but he saw his sister on the verge of tears. "Natsu!"

Gokudera looked from over Tsuna's shoulder, "Seriously?.!" Choking on his words, making a series of sounds that made no sense.

"Natsu why didn't you say anything sooner?" Her brother asked like he was being left out.

"Because I decided that the family would know together. I'm sorry."

Tsuna handed the picture to Gokudera, leaving the room with no haste.

The girls came to comfort Natsu, congratulating her and shooting questions right off the bat.  
"How far along are you?"  
"Is it a boy or a girl?"  
"Are the pregnancy myths true?"

Natsu ever so slowly relaxed once again, witnessing that no one was as she predicted to be. They were more congratulatory, well the girls were; the guys on the other hand were gathered around the picture with confusion on what they were really looking at. I-Pin had to explain where the baby was, its head, body, and small undeveloped features. Gokudera knew most of it already, but Yamamoto, Ryohei, Fuuta, and Lambo were stumped. Chrome and Bianchi listened to Natsu tell about her morning sickness and when she first found out that she was pregnant.

"Did you feel that way when you were expecting Tsuna and Natsu, Mama?" Dino asked curiously.

"Of course, maybe a little bit more since their were two. But morning sickness comes in various ways. Now, Natsu, you have to know that you have to watch what you eat, and you also have to watch your actions, you'll figure that out a little more when you start sticking out." Winking at her daughter.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get a drink real quick." Natsu said exiting the room, but as she came into the kitchen she saw Tsuna talking to Hibari outside and it looked like Tsuna was mad. Going across the room and pushing against the wall, Natsu cracked the door open and listened.

"Are you even ready for a child, Hibari? Do you know the first thing about taking care of a baby?" Raising his voice to the skylark. "Because I will assure you that Natsu, _my _sister will not be going through this alone. Are you ready to make a commitment?" Talking as a very concerned brother yet like a father at the same time. "I know how much you mean to my sister, but I don't know where you stand. I've kept myself out of you guy's relationship as much as possible but now that she's pregnant I need to know; What are you going to do Hibari?"

The cloud guardian stood stoically, not seeming to be phased by his words. "If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here right now," Angrily answering Tsuna.

Hibird, atop Natsu's heads busted out tweeting, "Natsu, Natsu!" Wanting to be pet.

"Shh!" She plucked him out of her hair and contained him between her hands. Shutting her mouth and not moving, but it was already obvious that she had been eavesdropping.

"Natsu?" Tsuna said solemnly, "Are _you _ready for a baby?"

She didn't answer or move.

"Just come out."

Shuffling outside Natsu bored down at the ground, letting Hibird fly free. "Does it matter if we're ready? We can learn you know, how to take care of a baby. And if anything I could get the family to help if we ever needed it, and I know for a fact that mom will want to help out. I know you're worried about me since you are my brother after all, but don't take it out on him; it's not his fault." Walking in between them as if she were breaking up a fight. "There's no need to be mad Tsuna."

"Then I have confidence in you two. But I've got to be a little tough on him now," Barely cracking a smile, "I am_ your _brother after all."

Natsu playfully punched Tsuna in the face, "You, tough?" Managing to laugh. "Come on."

The three of them went into the house, except Hibari stayed away from the family room where eventually Nana came in to talk with him. The guys came around to congratulating Natsu; Gokudera making the comment about how now she was going to be fat, earning a punch to the face resulting in a busted lip. Tsuna told everyone that this had to stay within the family and that for now only the Japanese branch of the Vongola would know, he was planning on telling the rest soon enough. Finally, by the time the sky began to darken the family started going home, Natsu and Hibari were heading home with a less stressed mind.

"Didn't I tell you their faces would be hysterical?" Dino insisted from the back seat.

"You were right." Natsu answered. As she turned to look back at the road, Natsu noticed that Hibari's expression hadn't changed since they left. "Hibari? Something wrong?"

"Your mother has a very parallel side to her." Almost shuddering as he recalled their 'little' chat.


	15. Moments

I'm better than I was, thank goodness. But now I have a weeks worth of stuff to catch up on. And thank you all for the support and best wishes!

* * *

_"I'm sure you two are ready for this responsibly you two have been together since when?" Nana asked thought already knowing the answer, but still a little peeved that she wasn't informed until two years into their relationship when Natsu was a first year. "Since middle school, right?" Folding her hands on top of the table, cheerfully smiling at Hibari with a darkish aura surrounding her._

_"Yes, ma'am," Hibari wasn't one to be disrespectful to Natsu's mother, and as of this case he was a little worried about his choice of words. _

_"And I'm very happy for you two, but a baby is going to take a lot of devotion, time, and love; Are you going to be able to handle one?"_

_"Yes, ma'am." _

_Nana sprung up from her chair, "That's great!" Going to the other side of the table where Hibari was sitting, pulling a chair with her. "I can tell you two are going to be very happy." Grabbing his left hand and curling all his fingers in except for his ring finger. Her smile seemed to get brighter while the aura grew more fierce. "Are we going to have to talk about this?" Straightening out her own fingers to show Hibari the wedding ring she wore._

_He opened his mouth to speak, but was loudly interrupted by a voice in the hallway._

_"Hibari! Are we going to go? Everyone else is leaving." It was Natsu, and by the sounds she was making she was putting her shoes on._

_"Oh, seems we'll have to save this topic for another date," Letting Hibari get up and go. _

_He nodded, "Good night Mrs. Sawada."_

_Nana waved her hand, "You can just call me mom." _

"Really now?" Natsu asked puzzled. "What did she tell you?"

Hibari shook his head.

Natsu stuck her bottom lip out, "Fine." Looking behind her to find Dino sleeping against the door.

The rest of the trip home was silent. Hibari let Dino fall out of the car when he opened the door, "We're here." Going inside with Natsu and quickly getting ready for bed.  
Dino touched the couch and went back to sleep, not even having any mind to change his clothes or brush his teeth.

Natsu wore shorts and a loose shirt, standing in front of the full length mirror. Pulling her shirt back and turning to the side, "Maybe I will get fat."

Hibari came up behind her, draping his arms over her shoulders, "Don't listen to that herbivore. " Referring to Gokudera.

"But even before he said that, I saw other women and they were not skinny." Her shirt dropping back down. Yawning, "Well I'm tired." Holding one of Hibari's hands, "You should get to sleep too." Kissing the back of his hand, then going to lay down on the futon.  
She blankly stared at the ceiling, and in the next moment she was fast asleep.

Hibari fell asleep next to her with one of his hands tossed over her, as if he were trying to keep her safe.

The weekend came faster than anyone had expected, and now Dino and Natsu sat patiently in hanger 6; waiting for the doors to open.

"So, you're gonna call me and update me about you and him right?" Reclining back and tilting the chair back onto its two back legs. "Your big brother wants to know how his cute little sister is doing, AND you'd better tell me before you have him, I wanna be here." Shooting Natsu a smile.

"Why would you want to see that?" She asked wrinkling her face. _Even I wouldn't want to see that and I'm the one have the baby. _"Fine, fine." Resting her forehead in her hand, then using the other one to wave at Dino.

Suddenly the doors came roaring open, the nose of one of the Cavallone family planes poked in with the rest behind. As it came to a halt the plane opened, and out walking the stairs was Romario.  
Natsu hugged the older man, and let Dino greet his second in command.

"I guess I'll see you soon Dino, very soon." Lifting his bag to give to Romario.

Alarmed, Dino snatched the bag, being clumsy and all he dropped it straight onto his foot. "God!"

"I had that."

Gritting his teeth until the sting went away. "I can't let you carry that, it's heavy." Looking out for her well being of the baby, maybe a little too protective; since the bag only weight a little over five pounds.

"You idiot." Hugging Dino tight. _I can do some things you know. _"Bye Romario." Smiling very little, waving to the two going up into the plane. Natsu watched the stairs disappear, and saw Dino turn around right before going inside.

"Don't forget to name him Dino, got it!" Laughing loudly so that it echoed through the hanger.

"Sir what are you talking about?" Romario asked as he took his seat across from his boss.

Natsu left the hanger, walking back to the entrance of the airport. _I've got to call Hibari. _Looking both ways as she went outside and sat on a bench. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, noticing that Hibari's name was across the screen of her phone, and the time of ten minutes. "Oh?" Opening her eyes wide. "Oh!" _I butt dialed him! _Bringing the phone up to her ear, "Hello?"

_Are you really going to name him Dino? _Hibari sounded irritated.

"No," She answered quickly, "Are you coming to the airport?"

_The left, look to the left._

Her head turned, and there was the black car shining, and Hibari sat in the driver seat with the phone up to his ear. When she caught him he closed the phone and drove around. "You really shouldn't carry your phone in your back pocket, I thought I told you that last time you called me like this."

"I'm sorry," Running around to get into the car. Watching out the window as she saw a plane take off into the sky, following it with her finger until the tiny plane vanished behind the clouds.

Hibari glanced over at Natsu for a moment, then looked back at the road. "Do you have anything that needs to be done today?"

"Huh? No."

Rephrasing his question, "Do you have anything you _want _to do today?" Seeing as he had time off for the rest of the day on Tsuna's orders.

Natsu thought about it. Did she want to do anything?

_"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked irritably from his desk where he was stapling papers. _

_Even though Natsu and Hibari were solidly dating, at school it was like they were complete enemies. Natsu always being on the side that got in trouble, mostly due to her hanging around with Gokudera and Yamamoto, the pair of first years who got into the most trouble during high school for foolishness. Then with Hibari's busy schedule and her having to still adjust to mafia life, she desperately wanted more time with her boyfriend._

_"It's lunch time," Huffing as she sat on the middle of the rug in front of Hibari's desk. Unwrapping the bento her mom had made for her earlier that morning, "Are you not going to eat yours?" Pointing at the second bento she had next to her, "Mom made it for you." A tingle of pink lit up her cheeks. _

_The skylark eyed the purple wrapped bento box, then to the bandages on Natsu's fingers. Continuing to staple the papers, Hibari tapped his desk as if to say 'give it here'. _

_Natsu nodded, understanding. Placing the lunch box on the corner of the desk. "Here."_

_Hibari gave a small grunt but didn't say anything. _

_After ten minutes all the paper was stacked and stapled, Natsu still sat on the floor slowly eating. Watching Hibari as he finally opened the box, "Is there anything you don't want?" _

_He shook his head, "It's fine." Breaking the chopsticks, proceeding to eat in silence._

_Natsu felt the awkwardness of the silence, even when she was done eating she remained quiet. Sitting still on the rug, watching Hibari eat. Her fingers were intertwined with each other, she could still feel the sting of the burns and cuts she accidentally made in the kitchen. Averting her eyes each time Hibari looked at her, to Natsu this was nerve wrecking. _

_"Thank you," Hibari said setting down his chopsticks, "But now I owe you, what is it that you want?" _

_"What? But i-it was my mom that-" She stopped herself, Hibari was completely unconvinced, and she even had her hands behind her back so he wouldn't be able see._

_His eyes lowered, "Tell me, now."_

_Natsu fidgeted. "I kinda wanted you to go to this spot by the river with me."_

_"Why?" Checking the wall clock, about five more minutes until class started up again. "Hurry it up."_

_"Because the scene is pretty, and I thought it would be kinda like a...date," Gathering her bento box together, standing up to get the one on Hibari's desk. "I'm sorry, I'm sure you're very busy. I'll talk to you later." Leaving the office just before the bell rang, running down the hall to her next class. Slumping down into her seat and nearly banging her forehead against the desktop._

_Tsuna with Gokudera beside him walked into class, spotting his sister, and the gloomy feeling surrounding her. "Natsu, are you okay?" Going up to her desk._

_"Fine."  
She held the gray cloud above her head for the rest of the school day, her girl friend Kyoko even stayed a safe distance away from her, saying that she needed space. But as the final bell rung Natsu found herself wandering the halls like a ghost, thinking about not going to the front gate to meet up with her brother like she usually did everyday at the end of the school day; Tsuna was most likely worrying to no end. "Gokudera'll tell him it's no big deal, then they'll go home." She spoke to herself, suddenly at the end of the hall on the first floor was Hibari; staring Natsu down.  
"Hibari?" Jogging to him._

_He didn't say much. "Come on." Leading her out the back of the school, where his motorcycle was sitting by the wall. Grabbing the black helmet, tossing it to Natsu, "Put it on." Going to start up the bike._

_The helmet was a little too big, but Natsu didn't mind at all. "Hibari-"_

_A roar of the engine drowned her out, and Hibari pulled out a pair of goggles from his jacket, fixing them over his eyes. "Get on." Waiting for Natsu to very slowly and nervously climb onto the back, wrapping her arms around his torso. After she seemed situated Hibari put his arms behind him and ran his hands behind Natsu, making sure that she was sitting on her skirt. A tiny shade creeped on his cheeks when his hands found their way under Natsu's backside._

_"Ah!" Blushing madly since she had no idea that Hibari would do something like that._

_Again the engine roared, and they were off. Natsu clung tight to Hibari, scared of the motorcycle, this being her first time. Hibari could feel her nails digging into his chest but simply paid no mind to it. Her eyes were closed shut, so she listened to the sounds of passing traffic and the road beneath them.  
The trip was taking longer than Natsu had expected, the sounds of city had faded away._

_"Hey," Hibari said rolling his shoulders back, "Hey," He said again a little louder._

_Natsu still hopelessly clutched Hibari, not noticing that they weren't moving anymore._

_Sighing, he flicked Natsu's fingers, the ones with the bandages to make her let go. _

_"Ow!" Retracting her arms, rubbing her fingers. "What the heck was that-" The picture painted in front of her left her speechless, double taking between it and Hibari, who had gotten off the motorcycle and now stood watching the view.  
Before Natsu was the river accompanied by the sun heading towards the horizon. Over the edge of the mountain they were atop was a forest of luscious greenery, and down below Natsu recognized a bare patch next to the river, that was the place where she usually went. The perspective difference blew her mind, she had always seen the beauty, but never knew of this angle until now. She felt like tearing up, this was perfect; the sunset, Hibari, herself with him, it was exactly what she wanted. _

"I want to go to the river," She answered after thinking.

Hibari glanced over at her, stopping and making a fast U-turn across four lanes of traffic._  
_


	16. Memories

I know it's Monday. Ever since I got out of the hospital I caught a cold and my allergies went bezerk, I missed so much class.

* * *

"I didn't mean we had to go now," Natsu said wide eyed as the cars screeched on their brakes and horns went blaring. She had thrown her arms around her stomach in a panic, then glared at Hibari with watered eyes. "Please don't be so reckless will you?" Tempted to reach out and hit him.

"Sorry." He apologized under his breath.

The ride to the river was unusually long, but when they arrived to the entrance the memories came back to Natsu. "I always wondered if other people came here like we did." Rolling down the window to breath in the mountain air as they went up. After halfway the car had to be parked, and they would have to walk the rest of the way, but that wasn't a problem for Natsu who was raring to go. Skipping ahead of Hibari with a smile of her face as the surrounding took her back to her school days. "C'mon slow poke!" Urging Hibari to quicken his monotonous pace, jogging back to tug on his arm. "You weren't this slow in high school."

Hibari rolled his eyes and went along with Natsu at her quickened pace. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"Because I want to see the view!" Letting go and running to the edge of the jutting out cliff, soaking in the fantastic view of the river and the nature surrounding it. Climbing onto a large rock, she sat now about the same height as Hibari. "I remember when you took me here the first time." Fawning over the beauty in front of her. "You stood away from me, but I was super happy."

The skylark was standing next to the rock, his face parallel to Natsu's. Giving the occasional grunt to acknowledge he was listening, but really he was studying the scene; seeing if anything had dramatically changed since. "Do you really like this place as much as you say?"

"Of course I do! This is my and your spot, and maybe it'll even be his spot." Looking down to her belly. "Hey, do you remember what happened the second time we came here?" Blushing slightly, then the shade getting darker when Hibari grabbed her around her waist and legs, carrying her.

He walked to the edge and kissed her. Tightening his grip when he felt Natsu's arms find their way around his neck. Kissing her again once more before whispering, "I kissed you for the first time didn't I?" Watching her face scrunch up like it had all those years ago. "And you reacted just like that."

"I-I know." Giving him another quick kiss on the lips. "It still embarrasses me." Her blush going all the way up to her ears.

* * *

Down in the Vongola base Tsuna was sitting in his office, trying to connect with the CEDEF base in Italy. "Dad's going to go crazy, knowing how protective he is of Natsu." Recalling the time when Natsu finally told dad about her relationship.

"_Tsuna! Natsu!" Limetsu said loudly as he came into the kitchen by surprise._

_The two twins looked at their father strangley. "What are you doing here?"_

_He explained that he had some time off so he came back to Japan to see his wife and children, and while Nana was happy as could be, Tsuna and Natsu were still eyeing their father._

"_Dear, you've missed so much ever since you left. Natsu's now got a-"_

"_Mom!" Natsu interjected loudly, cutting her off. But knew that now she was going to have to finish."_

"_You have a what, Natsu?" _

_She slumped down onto the table, and could feel Tsuna kick her leg underneath. "Ugh, fine. Dad, mom was going to say that I have a boyfriend now. So, now that you know please don't do anything weird." Saying that already knowing that her father was going to be suspicious of every boy she knows, especially all the guradians since they were guys. Although he was calm, smiling back at her. "Dad?"_

"_My little girl's growing up, you're already seventeen. And I knew one day you'd be taken by another man."_

_Tsuna butted in, "It's Hibari." Going back to eating his food with a grin, earning a glare form his sister across the table._

_Then Limetsu became unglued. "That brat?! It's he one of the guardians, ain't he! Why I oughta have a nice long chat with him about taking my daughter." _

"_Dad, please." Natsu said pressing her fingers to her forehead. Angrily kicking her brother in the shin over and over._

The computer made a buzzing sound then the sound of someone's voice could be heard. –Hello?-

"Basil?" The picture clearing out to reveal the brown haired apprentice of his father. "Where's my dad at? I need to talk to him."

-I don't actually know, I'm sorry, I'll go look for him.-

"No!" Tsuna called out. "Can you pass a message along to him, and make sure you tell no one else."

-Sure.-

"Please tell him that his daughter Natsu is pregnant, and to inform the Vongola branch there in Italy in my stead. And will you make sure he doesn't try anyway to get to Japan, keep him there." Sighing as he pictured his dad crying as his apprentices held him back. "Thank you Basil."

The brunette's eyes sparkled. –Natsu's having a baby, how cool is that! Will you keep us informed? I know Oregano will want to know, she loves babies. Um, I'll go report this news to Master now, he's going to have a fit about this I can assure you.- Waving goodbye to Tsuna as the screen went to black.

"This is going to be a bigger ordeal than Natsu thinks," Leaning back in his chair, dropping his arms to the side. "Everyone's going to have to know, which includes the CEDEF, the Varia, the Vongola family, and even the Cavallone family. Then we'll have to keep enemies away because they'll go after her for the child, more if they find out the father." Pinching the space between his eyes, then walking out of his office to Giannini workstation. "Have you finished the tracker for Natsu?"

"I sure do, take a look at these." The round Italian man said opening a small box to show off a pair of earrings. "They will be able to tell us where Natsu is at any time, and it has a tiny radio in it so she'd be able to talk to us through it and vice versa if needed." Giving the box to Tsuna with a worried expression. "Are you sure you're aren't going to tell her what they really are, is that the best choice?"

"If she knew she wouldn't wear them, and I'm not taking any chances with her, I don't want anything to happen to my sister and the next generation of the Vongola family." Stuffing the box in his pocket, thanking Giannini, and leaving to the surface.


	17. Family

"Hibari, do _you _want to go anywhere?" Natsu asked with her fingers laced with his as they walked back to the car.

Quickly he replied, "No."

She stared at him for a moment, squinting her eyes. "Are you sure?" Swinging her arms. "You _have _to have something you want to do."

He just looked at her, as if to say 'I really don't have anything I want to do.' Stopping her from her incessant swinging. "Please stop that," Pausing for a spilt second, "Why don't we go home?" Letting her hand go when they approached the car.

"Okay." Natsu said with a smile, getting into the passenger seat. "It'll be a little weird without Dino being there and being himself around the house, won't it?"

"Not really." Hibari answered starting the car up.

As the two got to their home another car was parked in the drive next to Natsu's car, a familiar solid black car that belonged to Tsuna. And the owner of the car was standing at the front door with a relaxed expression.

"Whoa, what's Tsuna doing here?" Natsu asked rhetorically, unbuckling herself and running to her brother once she was out of the car. Hugging him and planting a light kiss on his cheek, "What brings you here? It's not every day I get to see my big brother at my house."

Tsuna's expression lightened, returning her kiss. "I came by today to bring you something, and you have to take it alright. It has to do with the family, and your safety." Handing her the small box containing the tracker.

She took the box suspiciously, "So, I _have_ too?" Opening it and tilting her head. "Earrings? How do earrings relate with my safety?" Sniffing the box to see what was up. "Is something wrong with you brother?" Wondering what he was now doing, tell her that what he had was for her safety and giving her a pair of plain studded earrings. "Have you gotten enough sleep today?"

"Yes, yes. And let me explain first."

Hibari opened the door, going in without a word. Leaving the door open for the twins to come in.

Natsu pushed her brother inside, setting him in the living room. "Wait a minute, I'll get some tea boiling." Finding Hibari in the kitchen already making tea. "Oh, you didn't have too." Going up beside him on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. Opening the cabinet to grab the tea cups, but they were always placed on the shelf that was a little out of Natsu's reach.

"I've got it." Easily taking the cups down and placing them on the counter. "Go back and talk to your brother. I'll bring it out when it's done."

"So what'd you need to explain?" Natsu asked joining her brother at the table.

"The earrings were made by Gainnini, and they're little trackers that we can trace to know where you are in case of an emergency. It can also double as an alarm if you push the stone down," Showing her by pushing it and his phone going off like a siren. "See?"

Natsu took out her own earrings that she had gotten from Yamamoto not too long ago, replacing them with the ones made for her. "So if anything were to happen all I have to do is push this and you'll be alerted?" Walking over to the hallway mirror and looking at her reflection. "They're really plain, but they still look cute."

By the time Hibari brought out the tea Tsuna was finishing his explanation, "All of this is because of the families that may try to come after you in the future if somehow this information leaks, I'm praying it doesn't." Gratefully taking the tea, "Thank you Hibari."

Natsu grabbed a cup and stood between the guys. "Thank you Tsuna, now I know that family is behind me. But there's no need to worry over little me." Resting a hand over her belly. "We're going to be just fine."

"That's all I needed to say, I guess I'll be on my way." Tsuna said as he made his way to the door. "Oh, and Basil is telling dad that your pregnant, so come by the base Monday and talk to him. He'll have a lot to say." Waving goodbye as he left.

Natsu sighed loudly and on purpose, "Ugh! I have to convince dad not to leave Italy now! Great!"

* * *

"S-Sir, did I hear you correctly?" Romario said stunned and baffled. "Did you just say Natsu and Hibari are having a baby?"

"Yeah, and she's naming him Dino." Over confidently said the Cavallone boss. "I already got him clothes, do you know what else a baby needs?"

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard about this child, I mean it's not even yours."

"It's my little sister's, and of course not." Scrolling down the webpage with links to baby websites.


	18. Natsu and Yamamoto

"H-Hi dad." Natsu said weakly as she saw her father's face on the screen staring back at her, and he wasn't making the happiest of expressions.

Limetsu's lower lip stuck out as he dramatically stepped back like he was going to faint. "What happened to my little girl? I remember like it was yesterday that she was telling me that boys were icky, and now she's going to have a baby!" Slinging an arm over Basil's shoulder as he real/fake cried. "What has happened to this cruel world."

"Hey dad, you do know it's not all bad. For one you'll be able to tell everyone you're a grandpa, won't that be great?"

"Basil did you hear, my daughter is calling me old!" Bawling even louder.

The twins gave their dad a look that didn't deny his age. "But you _are _old dad, do you even know how old we are?" Shaking their heads.

"None the less! Where is the man that is going to be fathering my daughter's child!" Mood changing within a spilt second.

Natsu went cold for a moment. "About that dad, he's not here right now. He's busy." Scratching her cheek nervously. "I tried getting him to come here before, but he can be stubborn. Besides! You already know him."

"That may be the case, but I don't know who exactly it is. Would you like to inform me?"

"S-Sure, it's Hibari. You know Kyoya Hibari? Tsuna's all-powerful cloud guardian of the family."

Basil had to catch Limetsu as he really did faint, the news was a little too shocking. "Please excuse us for now, we'll try to connect later when he'll be able to take the truth a little more than right now. Bye Tsuna, Natsu. Oh, and congratulations."

"Aw, so sweet. Thanks Basil."

"Bye, talk to you later."

The screen went black and it was just Tsuna and Natsu.

"So, do you know when Hibari's going to be done with his Foundation meeting?"

"Nope, he said he'd text me." Watching her brother go over to his desk and grab a stack of papers. "Hey, let me help you with those." Going over to him and grabbing about half of the load.

"Nat-"

"Don't worry about me, carrying this isn't going to hurt me. C'mon, I'm not that weak am I? I am a part of the strongest mafia family there is aren't I, so I can handle carrying some papers." She followed him to another room where Gokudera was.

"Can you please file these?" Tsuna asked setting the papers on top of filing cabinet. "They're documents from last month's meeting."

"Sure boss." Tucking a pencil behind his ear.

"And Natsu you can go if you want, I have to get back to some business." Leaving his sister and right hand man.

Gokudera acted like she wasn't there and began filing, which made Natsu a little mad.

"How has your day gone?" Trying to make small talk with the storm guardian.

"Slow, not much to be said."

"You're boring, you that Gokudera." Natsu said with a huff. "I don't even know why I even bother with you." Brushing him off and leaving the room. Wandering the halls, waiting for Hibari's text that he was finished. "Today's so boring, besides talking to dad I had nothing else planned, and Tsuna said I can't carry out tasks since I'm all pregnant. No matter little one, it's not your fault."

**I'll be by in ten minutes -Hibari**

* * *

The days soon started going by. Natsu spent time helping with little tasks around the base and Hibari was off with Foundation. Everyone finally got used to the fact that Natsu was pregnant, now that anyone could tell by the way her stomach stuck out.

And today was the day Natsu went back to the doctor's office, she would be able to tell the gender of her baby and how everything's coming along.

It was Yamamoto who brought her this time, and he sat in the waiting room with other guys. Watching a channel on the TV that was devoted on childcare, right now they were showing how to change a diaper.  
"That's pretty gross."

"Okay Miss Sawada, it seems everything is right on track, and I see you're showing like I said you would. Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

Her eyes lit up, "Yes I do!"

"Okay wait for a minute and another lady will come in and set you up for the sonogram." Leaving her alone in the room.  
The older woman from the front desk joined Natsu, "Hello, I'll be the one showing you your child, isn't this exciting?" She said monotoned. Pulling up a chair next to the makeshift bed. "Please lay back and pull your shirt up." Slipping on a pair of gloves, then grabbing a bottle of clear gel. "It'll be cold."

Natsu took a breath then shivered when the gel touched her skin. It was rubbed all over her stomach then the probe was set on top of that.

"Let's see." An image came up on the screen. "And you wanted to know the gender?"

She nodded, watching the screen, at her baby.

"Well, from this," Leaning in closer to the screen and peeking over her glasses, "You're going to be having a boy, congratulations. Would you like a print out?"

"Yes please, thank you." Natsu was beaming, she was going to have a little boy, but at the same time she pictured a younger version of Hibari. _Hopefully he'll look like his mommy. _She was then handed a newer picture of her baby, and the older woman took her file and left, saying that Natsu could go, and she would be back in a month.

"Hibari Kyoya is the father? !" The woman said to herself as she looked through Natsu's file. "This is even better, the boss is going to want to know about this now. We have to get our hands on this child now." Going back to her spot in the front desk, surprised to see another member of the Vongola family. "That's Yamamoto Takeshi, the rain guardian of the tenth Vongola boss." Watching the two leave the clinic.

"Did you find out what you're going to have, Natsu?" Yamamoto asked looking at the sonogram photo but not making anything out of it.

"Yep, it's going to be a boy!" Clapping her hands together.

"That's great." Giving her picture back. "When are you due?"

She had to think about what the nurse told her, "I'm due on March 13th, yep, that's what she told me."

"Oh, that's close to Kyoko's birthday, hers in on the 4th of March isn't it?" Said Yamamoto as they walked down the street. "Wanna go here?" Pointing to a restaurant.

Natsu nodded eagerly, "Sure." Walking in and picking a booth near the windows. "It sure has been awhile since we hung out like this." Putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands.

Yamamoto had a small blush, "Y-Yeah, it's been a long time."

"_Go Yamamoto!" Natsu yelled from the stands as he hit a home run, getting three free runs for the team. _

_Natsu had passed her last test, barely, but was freed from Reborn's tutoring. So she went to Yamamoto's game to cheer him on.  
By the end of the game Namimori had crushed the visitor team, 13-to-5. She ran to the bottom of the bleachers to congratulate Yamamoto on their win. "You were so awesome out there!"_

"_Thanks." Yamamoto said wiping dirt off his face. "I could hear you yelling from all the way up there."_

"_You know what, after you're done meet me at the baseball field entrance." Pointing back behind Yamamoto to his coach trying to get his attention. "Okay?"_

"_Okay!" He answered with a blush as he ran to his team. Quickly getting changed and running to the entrance, finding Natsu writing in the dirt with a stick. "Natsu."_

"_Hey you." Standing up and motioning for Yamamoto for follow her._

"_Where are we going?" He asked confused._

"_You'll see." Taking him to a nearby restaurant. "I'm taking you out since you won, and don't worry about anything, it's on me." Giggling as Yamamoto's face reddened. "Get whatever you want, I bet you're starving after playing that hard."_

_The two ate, Yamamoto more than Natsu for obvious reasons. Afterwards they were walking home, Yamamoto insisting that Natsu be the first one to go home.  
The sun was already heading down, and Yamamoto's feelings suddenly burst out. Stopping Natsu by putting his arm out and catching Natsu between him and the wall they were walking along. Natsu stared at him dumbfounded. "Yama-"_

"_I forgot to thank you for what you did today, and I-I wanted to tell you that-" Swallowing the lump caught in his throat, "Ever since I met you, I've liked you!" Confessing himself with a bright blush._

_Natsu's eyes widened, tilting her head down to where her hair covered her face. "Yamamoto, I'm sorry. I don't see you that way, you're like a brother to me."_

_The hurt was written on Yamamoto's face. "I see. Sorry about this whole thing then, um, I'll go home." Turning around._

"_Wait!" Natsu almost yelled, grabbing Yamamoto's hand. "There's no need for you to be sorry, if anyone it's me. But please don't let this affect us, although I'll understand if you'll need some time away from me since I kind of suddenly said no. If you want to go home now you can, I can get to my house just fine." Pulling his collar towards her, kissing his cheek. "That was a great game you played, and I'm sorry again." Spinning on her heel and running off towards her house._

_Yamamoto stood there, and felt his eyes water up. A tear streamed down his cheek and quickly he wiped it away. Going off towards his own home. "I didn't know getting rejected so quick was hurt this much." Having to clear his eyes every couple minutes._

_Natsu laid on her bed, thinking about what she did. "Should I have told him no after a day or two, did I do the right thing? But it was so fast, and it just happened!" She already knew that she liked Hibari and she really did see Yamamoto like a brother, though she didn't know that he liked her and didn't know what to do when he suddenly confessed; so she shot him down quickly. "Argh!" Pulling at her hair. "He's going to hate me for sure now!" _

_They didn't see each other for a week, Yamamoto had the excuse of baseball practice when Tsuna invited him to walk home. Natsu felt bad but kept distance.  
Then at Yamamoto's next game Natsu decided to root for him, even if she was hidden well within the crowd. At the end of the game she waited by the entrance, just like last time._

"_Natsu?" Yamamoto said to the girl leaning against the fence, surprised that she was still here. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to congratulate you again on your winning game, but I didn't really think you wanted to see me, since you know what." Fidgeting with her fingers behind her back. "If you want me to leave I will."_

"_You don't have too, I'm actually really glad you came to watch. I've had plenty of time to sulk, and I think I'm over it. I'm sorry for avoiding you and the guys."_

"_Don't worry about it," Natsu said with a smile, "So, do you want to go get something to eat?"_

"What are you going to get Yamamoto?" Natsu asked curiously, not being able to decide for herself.

"I'm just gonna get a burger."

She closed her menu, "I'll get one too." Feeling her phone vibrate with a text.

**Are you finished with your doctor visit? –Hibari**

**Yeah, and I know what the baby is going to be! You should be so jealous! Right now I'm hanging with Yamamoto, we're getting something to eat. I'll see you at home later! –Natsu**

"That Hibari?" Yamamoto asked as she went to put her phone away. "He want you back?"

She shook her head, "Nah, he just wanted an update."

The waitress came and took their order, only now they were stuck in a long awkward silence. Natsu didn't know what to talk about and Yamamoto was just being himself.

"So…does being pregnant hurt?" Shyly asked the rain guardian.

Natsu gave a strange look, "No, not really, except when I was throwing up every day, well actually I still do about once or twice a week. Other than that no, though the nurse told me that when I get closer and closer to my due date the baby's going to be moving, shifting, and giving me all sorts of problems. I'm kinda nervous about that."

"Then I'm glad to be a guy," Yamamoto laughed.

Now Natsu was thinking about what would happen over the course of five more months, she would defiantly gain weight, experience the joys of no longer being able to toss and turn in sleep and being able to bend over, have people casually stare at you for being pregnant, and then the best of all giving birth to the little bundle of joy. "Ha…ha…yeah."

When Natsu finally finished her food, and the rest of Yamamoto's plate they continued walking; the car was parked a little ways away because the town was busier than usual and every woman in town had an appointment to the clinic it seemed.

"Hibari?" Natsu asked coming into the house, not hearing a response. "Hellooo?" Slipping out of her shoes and walking around the house. Taking out her phone to read the message again.

**Don't be out with that idiot too long. –Hibari**


	19. VERY IMPORTANT

Important update!

Originally I was going to leave next week for a month because of college final exams and I have to go to my mother's, she has no interwebs, BUT my bro crashed my computer and all my files are gone.

I'm typing from a cousin's computer, and announcin that I will be on hiatus for the next four weeks.

Sorry 'bout this.


End file.
